Progidal Daughter: Debt
by roguewolfwarrior
Summary: Someone has to pay the pied piper.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

The copper colored tip of a fluffy tail tap the floor softly _'I see, so it has happened...'_ the tail stop _'I feared this...**'The one born by bounded fate, with fire in her heart, has carnage following her for she will turn on her own' **...I wish the Celestial Bodies were wrong this time' _the large, beautiful, blue and amber tortie Norwegian Forest Cat bow her head.

Fiery yellow eyes look at the back of the beautiful cat pleadingly _'but Mother is there nothing we can do to stop all this?!' _

The larger cat step down off her Celestial Rock and sit in front of her offspring _'my dear Athena we can not stop what will be, it's just not that simple' _

Athena's hard, fiery yellow eyes look into her Mother's soft light pink ones _'then what will we do...just sit back and watch while that infant destroy the world...' _she growl fiercely while her fur prickled _'no I won't wait for that to happen!' _she turn to carry out her plan, but a blue paw step on her tail, halting her

_'Athena you must'nt, I forbid you to go!' _

Athena glare at her Mother _'why are you so adamant about that infant's death, it's imperative she dies now or it'll get harder later!' _

Light pink eyes close and the striped tail is slowly released _'I know that, however, the repercussions for ending that newpup's life are exponential, do you think the parents will just sit back after their first-born is murdered...' _Athena bow her head _'no, because either way the world will be destroyed, by the infant or Sanai _and _her mate.' _

Athena think that over then huff _'y-you're right Mother, that would be bad, but...' _she growl

The Norwegian Forest Cat watch her adolescent Egyptian Mau kit _'I chose the right name for you, battle is where you make your home, but Athena...' _she begin grooming her agitated daughter _'don't live by the sword and claw alone, for they too will turn against you' _

Athena purr softly _'I understand Mother, I'll try.'_

* * *

_18 years later_

The sound of flesh hitting resound around in a dojo then a feminine scream replace it as blood fly behind her sailing body, she grunt on impact and roll to the other side "why don't you just give up, you can't beat me!" another female voice yell to her with gloating and sarcasm in her voice.

A peach, but slightly green colored hand hit the floor and help the soaring female to look up with one eye closed in pain, she cough up blood then smirk "the eldest never lose to the youngest..." she then get to her feet again and wipe the blood from her lip "I'm ready" she get into her stance.

The first to speak scoff at her statement "don't blame me later when you end up in the Safety Net" she get into her stance as well then charge at the other, she couch low in front of her, slam her light green hands on the floor and send her left foot up at the other's chin, but it's halted from landing the blow by a sun-kissed hand, her blue colored eyes narrow "Kai...why'd you stop me"

The now eighteen, white and green-haired male smile down at the spunky thirteen-year old girl "because you should remember to show mercy to your opponents when you realize they can't continue, especially your sister knowing she isn't as strong as you are"

the other girl appear indignant "but, I _can _continue, just watch!" the tiny sable-haired girl tackle her youngest sister and twin, but in the end, even though she is on top, she began coughing up more blood

"nope that's it Neci..." Kaison pick her up "Mom will have a fit if I allow you to continue like this and Momma will fry my face off along with breaking my arms and legs" he carry his little sister to the Clean Room or 'Safety Net' as the twins call it.

A sharp pain travel up Kaison's spine as soon as he place his hand on the door handle, he fall on his back, still having a grip on his little sister, they land hard then look up to see light green legs "I don't think so Kai, she said she can continue...so let her continue" she smirk looking very much like their green Mother, but with the red hair of their other Mother.

Neci slowly get up on wobbly legs and kick her sister in the stomach "why'd you have to kick Kai for, he was just trying to help"

her sister stand back up "because he stepped in Neci, Mommy never did that"

"but Faye..." she double over coughing up more blood "he was only...tr-" she fall to her knees coughing up more and more blood

"Neci!" Kaison scramble to his feet and run for his sister.

A blur of green halt him and cradle Neci gently "my poor baby, you just had to push yourself didn't you..." Shego sigh heavily while brushing her eldest daughter's dark hair from her face "calm down Angel Momma's got you" she then rise upright and walk out the door

Faye and Kaison watch, but Faye's miffed and throw her hands up "Neci gets all the attention and what do I get scolding and harsh words, why big brother, why is that?"

Kaison smile at her kindly "because you are strong and Momma knows Neci needs the extra reassurance, but don't worry she love you both equally" the little redhead hump indignantly and walk over the center of the mat again and start her regimen by herself, until an unexpected partner shows up her blue eyes widen

"what you figured I forgot you..." green arms wrap around her lovingly "my own Mommy forgot me, but I'd never forget you" she hold her close

Faye shut her eyes tightly to hold back the tears then forcefully push her Mother away "what is up with you woman, did you come to fight or get weird!"

Shego smirk and flare up her hands to low-level heat "come at me Demon"

Faye flare her own up, but to high heat "you asked for it!" she charge at her green Mother.

* * *

Neci hiss in pain as the alcohol is rubbed onto her cuts and scrapes "try taking it easy next time, okay Angel, you know your condition is borderline fatal"

the sable-haired, thirteen-year old look at her lap sadly "yes ma'am, but..." she look up then sigh and look down again "nothing Mom"

the space beside her dent down slightly "what is it baby?" her hair is rubbed gently

rust colored eyes look up into fern green ones as tears fall down her face "it's not fair why me, Mom, why me?!" she grab her redhead Mother and cling to her, crying her eyes out.

Kim hold her daughter tightly, but not too tight "Angel things happen to us, yes they are sometimes bad, but some good always..." she hold her away for a bit "_always _happen in its place..." she hold her close again "so don't ever feel like this is too much to handle, because things could've been much worst, understand?"

Neci sniff "yes, but Mom...will this ever go away?"

"I don't know Neci, I don't know" a few tears slide down her face as she think about the condition her firstborn daughter is in _'ShySterling please continue to watch over her and keep her safe, I don't know how severe this Hemophilia condition will get or if it will stay the same, in any case I want it gone completely, but for now just keep her.' _

The door suddenly open and Shego walk in carrying their worn out second-born causing Kim to shake her head "what, she initiated the fight and I obliged, what did you want me to do, she's a Duran female, it's in her blood"

"I didn't say _anything _Sanai, not a thing" she quickly wipe her face and watch her wife lay Faye on the other side of the bed and gently clean her up "just like Neci her hair is changing, the grey streaks are becoming black, while Neci's bands of dark red are lighting up to my hair color"

Shego look then return to cleaning the wounds "I guess you can say their Dragon Powers are getting stronger"

Kim is confused "how do you know it has anything to do with...let me guess it happened to you?"

Shego smirk, pull off her shoe and show the bottom of her foot, she has a dark green lightning bolt the length of her foot "when I was born I didn't have a birthmark, but the bottom of my foot started to darken and take shape and the power of my Dragon Spirit was matured on that faithful day..." her face fall and she silently put back on her shoe

"what Sanai what happened?"

Shego tend to Faye again "nothing, just...nothing"

Kim place her hand on Shego's and their eyes meet "please"

Shego sigh and retract her hand "it's..." she grab the hand that Kim touch and close her eyes tightly as the screams ring great her ears as if she is there reliving that nightmare again when she open then they're glowing bright green and her pupils are slanted

Kim act quickly and jump across the bed to comfort her troubled wife "shh, calm down Sanai, it's alright you don't have to tell me"

Shego's clawed hand grab her arm forcefully "no..." her voice is multiplied "I want to tell you..." she grunt and pant as she slowly calm down and tell Kim what happened that day before she arrived with Betty and her Dad to their sister territory.

Kim is wide-eyed and surprised "the bloodcurdling scream is what made me snap and after that I was changed" she raise her hand and lightning flash around it

Kim grab the hand and smile at Shego "well you helped and she's still here"

emerald eyes turn away "but she was still..."

a peach hand turn her head back around "you won and Director doesn't hate you for what happened"

"it would be better sometimes if she did, it's my fault she was there in the first place, because I wanted to follow my Dad, I'm to blame!"

a resounding smack comes from the two parents "I hope that pulled you together"

shocked emerald eyes narrow as a smirk form on Shego's face "Pumpkin did you just slap me?"

Kim gulp "yeah I did"

Shego look at her "run" the redhead didn't need to be told twice she hop back across the bed and rush out the door "get back here!" Shego give chase

Kim look back "you're not going to catch me runn-" she grunt on impact and fall on her ass in slight pain.

Shego stand over her laughing "what was that Cupcake?"

Kim smile nervously "n-nothing"

Shego grab her chin softly "any last words?"

"yes several actually" both green eyes look to the right "one ow, two what the hell do you two think you are doing?! and three Madam Sanai you are needed outside"

"well Cyclops one that didn't hurt, two playing a game and three who is it"

Betty straighten her clothes "go see I'm needed else where, Renate is waiting outside with them now" she walk off

"wow what's got her uptight today"

"hmmm let's see...you probably"

emerald eyes narrow at the redhead "oh you're soooo getting it later" Kim just wave her off "anyway let's go see who it is" she help her mate up and both go to greet their guest.

Sanai walk to the top of the steps and nearly floors from shock "WHAT THE HELL...'CHARLIE' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

the dark troll smile at her "I came for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

'Charlie' look around at all the RockClaw Clan members as he nervously wring his knobby, pale-white hands together "uh...w-w-well t-th-that issue I mentioned before..." he jump away from one of the Lycans taking a short sniff of him, the large wolf snort and growl at the scared troll, but one word from Shego and the Lycan back down, with their ears laid against their skull.

Emerald eyes regard 'Charlie' again "continue"

'Charlie' gulp once to wet his now parched throat "I need it taken care of"

Shego look disgusted for a second, but fix it quickly "fine let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you"

the little troll gape at her "but I need it done now!"

Shego sneer back at him "do you know anything about what you're asking of me, 'Charlie' that kind of work takes strategic planning and observation, I can't just go bomb rushing the place especially when you've requested I ensure the survival of _your_ people" the dark troll bow his head "don't worry 'Charlie' once I get in touch with _my_ people, I'll come to you before the week is out"

'Charlie' look hard into her eyes and choose to believe her words "I understand" he began walking up the steps, but before he can make it close to Shego a black bo staff halt him

"I will not allow you to go any further"

he look from the staff to the black-clad female "you must not know who you are dealing with, for you wouldn't stop me if you did?"

Yori jerk the staff towards him "it is _you _who do not know who I am, now back down before I make you."

'Charlie' place his hands in his sleeves, Shego, perceiving what will happen next after that move, intercept them, since the dark troll keep his more deadly potions and spells in there "alright calm down both of you...WhiteEclipse, stand down..." Yori reluctantly retract her staff and face ahead, but keep an eye on 'Charlie' something about the ugly creature doesn't sit well with her, Shego sigh heavily then look at 'Charlie' as he pull his hands out his sleeves and present her with a dated rolled up piece of paper "what's this?" she wonder while grabbing it

'Charlie' smile "that should help with your objective, I had that smuggled off the island"

Shego just stare at the parchment then smirk "you just thought of everything didn't you..." she shake her head "see ya 'Charlie'" she turn and walk into the Mansion with Kim right behind her, 'Charlie' watch then take his leave.

* * *

Kim stop walking "what was that all about?"

Shego stop, but doesn't turn around "that was 'Charlie' as you heard, he wants me to pay a debt I owe him eighteen years ago"

"what debt?"

"when we first met, I was allowed two free services, for 'rescuing' him that day, it's something we agreed on since otherwise he wouldn't leave me alone and I used my last one when I asked about Kaison, the potion was my debt, now I have to pay up"

fiery eyebrows come together in a mix of confusion and worry "wha-what do you have to do?"

Shego turn around and look Kim deep in her beautiful, fern-green eyes as she debate on telling her the full truth or a half lie, she sigh "I have to get his family out of his tyrannical homeland"

one eyebrow raise "is that all...a rescue mission?" Shego nod, Kim shrug and walk off "I'm going to check on the girls."

Shego head in the other direction, knowing that if Kim knew the other half of that truth, she would probably stop her, she walk in the living room and sit down with a sigh while rubbing her eyes "so how'd it go?"

Shego sigh again "it was nothing"

"then what's with all the sighing?"

emerald eyes look up at the elaborately drawn ceiling "Nikiti have you ever felt like the decision you made was the wrong one?"

the now twenty-three year old scratch his five 'o clock shadow "as of right now, no I can't...want to tell me what this is about?"

Shego look over at him, gone are the boyish features and in their place is a rugged male in his prime "I have to do something for this dark troll I met a long time ago, a debt that has to be paid"

Nikiti tilt his head to the side "okay you have a debt to pay, so what you've never second guessed yourself before why do it now?"

"because Nik it goes against Kim's nature, she's a good girl, I'm not"

Nikiti smirk "you got a point there..." he duck a plasma ball "my bad, but if you figured that out why continue talking to me, just tell Kim, your best bet is that she'll just be disappointed in you not totally end your relationship"

Shego's gaze return to the ceiling while her brother get to his feet "just tell her, she maybe horrified, but like I said she won't just end it, she's a smart girl at the most she'll be disappointed as I've also said" he walk out as his sister think on that.

* * *

_**A few months after Athena's debriefing with her Mother**_

A soft, rhythmic hum fill the air of a dark room as a large, fluffy cat enter a trance-like state, however; her concentration is broken when one of her offspring rush in screaming 'Mom' at the top of their lungs.

The large, fluffy Norwegian Forest Cat keep her eyes closed and with a sigh she answer the excited youngster "you know during meditation, you are not permitted in here Apollo"

the large Bermese kit skid to a halt and curl into himself "but..."

"Apollo..." the platinum kit mew softly and slink out the Holy room, once the door is closed, the large cat return to meditating

"Aphrodite nice f you to finally grace us with your presence" a deep voiced male tell her before stepping forward, showing he's nothing more than a dark humanoid figure

Aphrodite bow her head "my apologizes, my kit wanted my attention"

"that is no excuse, you are an Oracle and Oracles do not forget their place nor let _children _interfere with meditation into the Spirit Realm!" Aphrodite jerk away from his voice like a frightened, disobedient child

"come now Homer, she does have another duty, he has to raise to next generation, one of them may very well be the next Oracle..." a kind spoken female step forward and her humanoid form is just as dark as the male's "so it's only right that she entertain them, even if she is late to se us, so be calm my brother" Homer gape then glare at his sister, indignant that should even say anything like that

"well she is right bro, I don't like her being late anymore than you do, but one of her kits will be the new oracle, can't argue with that" another dark male come from the shadows and his tone of voice is playful yet serious all the same.

Homer growl softly "enough both of you, we're here to discuss more important matters..." he look at Aphrodite and sigh at her curled in position "up child, I'm not a hard man I do have a soft side..." the fluffy cat sit up straight, but doesn't look into their faces out of respect "now shall we get to the matter at hand, it concerns that newpup of that female you favor as a daughter, we have made a shocking discovery, that we did not see in our visions..."

the female interrupt, sounding as happy as a little lark "she isn't one, but two, the newpup had a twin sister isn't it wonderful?!" silence "hey I'm trying to lighten the mood"

the third male cut in "as Homer was trying to say is, because it's a surprise to us, it'll be difficult for us to discern which will be the destroyer of her people..."

the female cut in again "so we decided that to know more we'll need a little more time to watch the infants growth."

Aphrodite forgets respect and look into the void of where their eyes would be _'how much?' _

Homer cut in while his sister hum in thought "that we yet do not know, so we'd like for you and your brood to be patient as we attempt to delve deeper into the foreseen events to come"

Aphrodite can't comprehend how their 'sight' could be obscured when with this now known threat to her and Earth's future, but she trust their judgement and willingly nod as the beings leave her to carry out their own meditations, while Aphrodite sit on her Pedestal, contemplating how to relay this her family, especially her hot-headed, battle ready kit Athena, with one last sweep of her tail, she hop off the rock and decide going for the direct approach is best.

* * *

A dark-haired female stand at the bottom of a massive wall shielding her from what's inside _'ready' _

she smirk _'when have I ever not been ready?' _silence _'don't bother answering that' _

her companion snort in amusement _'so how will you proceed with this task' _

her smirk turn evil _'the same as with all my jobs' _her companion snort again, but this time in annoyance _'don't worry I won't destroy anything...' _she look up in thought _'well _much _of anything...if it can be helped'_

_'which known you and our reputation that there will be a _lot _of broken things' _

she sigh wryly _'details, details' _she look around "you know it's weird...I haven't been greeted yet and I've been standing here for awhile" she shrug "oh well time to have a little fun!"


	3. Mysteries and Consequences

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

A high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream echo throughout the Mansion waking everyone within and causing them to run to the source looking for a possible threat, the Alpha pair is in the mist of the group and arrive first, Shego kick down the door while the night servants cover their ears "what happened?!"

Neci look at her mother in a panic "I-I-I-I don't know, she woke up like this out of nowhere"

"Faye...Faye!" Shego call to the screaming girl

"I tried that, she can't heard us!"

Kim walk over to the screaming child and grab her shoulders "Faye...Faye, wake up Faye..." she slap her lightly and the girl stop only to end up falling back asleep leaning against Kim, who hold her close.

Shego, at a lost, scratch her head and sigh "you all can go back to bed, we'll handle this" the servants scatter to their living quarters while checking for things and grumbling about being woken up in the middle of the night, leaving Betty to stand by Shego's side alone "what do you think happened?"

"well I don't smell any intruders, but...they could've masked their scent"

Shego groan "I know and I hate when that happens..." she sniff around "I don't smell any sulfur, so that rules out a possible assassination"

Betty rub her neck "meaning _what _exactly?"

"I don't know, but it's possible..." she hum to herself "WhiteEclipse?"

the now forever close-by kunoichi, drop down from the shadow on the ceiling and bow low at the waist to Shego "yes Madam?"

"did you see what happened in here?"

"hai, I saw the girls sleeping, as I was about to leave, the youngest started screaming, it was the most gut-renching sound I've heard in a very long time"

Shego nod "and where's Kai, he usually comes when his sisters are in danger" Yori doesn't answer right away, which surprise the two playmates, since the kunoichi will swiftly reply as soon as the last syllable leave Shego's lips "WhiteEclipse?"

Yori swallow hard "he's at the lake with ShyWing, ma'am"

Shego gnash her teeth together "that boy..." she rub her forehead in frustration "go keep and eye on him, I don't know why, but since those Ice Bastards are insistent on grabbing him, they'll be hoping for any opening" Yori bow lower and is gone through the shadows again.

Betty watch with great interest "even now, I _still _want to recruit the whole of Yamanoichi"

"yeah well too bad you're not the Head of GJ anymore and I have no use for more ninjas, having four on my side is enough"

Betty glare at her "you just love to rub it in my face don't you?"

Shego smirk "every chance I get" she duck a punch to her head

"remember I choose to leave GJ, because protecting someone as unpredictable as you and Kimberly is high-priority job and it can't be trusted in just anybody's hand"

Shego flick her ear "I know Cyclops, but you..."

"Mommy?" both women look over at the three on the bed as Faye sit up and look her sister and redhead mother staring down at her "where's Mommy?" Neci point to the door, blue eyes follow the digit and began watering up again, she pry herself from Kim and rush over to Shego crying "Mommy!" she slam into Shego, burying her face in her stomach "Mommy you're here...you told me you'd never forget me, promise me you'd never leave and forget me again!" she sniff and wail some more "you promise right, promise to never forget!?"

Shego is a little surprised by the plea and look around at the other shocked and confused faces, she gently pull Faye away and kneel in front of her "Demon, I'm not going anywhere and I'll never forget any of you..." she wipe the tears from her eyes "I promise" Faye nod and hug her again, then fall back asleep while Shego rub her back soothingly and place her in the bed.

Shego and Kim lay in bed wide awake "I've never seen Faye act like that, she usually acting like you, tough and strong, not a crybaby"

Shego smirk "so I'm tough and strong?"

Kim shrug "well yeah I don't think I've seen you cry yet, your softer side yeah, but cry...nah not yet"

"not yet, so you want me to cry?" Shego start tickling her "huh is that it, you want to see me cry?"

Kim squirm, laugh her head off "no, no Sanai that's not what I mean..."

"then what do you mean, say it Kimmie or the torture continues"

"no you evil, vile woman...come on I'm gonna pee!"

"no, tell me" she shriek and rub her left breast "Kimmie!"

the redhead blush "sorry Sanai, but I had to get you to stop..." she make a pinching motion with her fingers

Shego smirk "oh you're gonna get it now..." she pounce on Kim, who laugh at it all, while fighting back.

**_KPKPKPKPKP_**

Onyx eyes dart left and right _'where is he?' _the black clad female leap onto another branch still searching for any sigh of the male, when she land she hears a scraping sound and leap out to the side out the way _'there you are' _placing one foot on the tree when she dodged and using force behind that to pounce at him as soon as he land, but she end up going through him, falling to the leaf covered ground below completely stunned.

Acting quickly, she grab a skinny, unstable branch and use the bend and break to push-off the tree to springboard back at her opponent, who disappear as soon as she is inches away from him.

Sitting on her old perch again, she began searching again for her target to get the game going again, but the prey finds her...again, she swing her leg out and this time making contact with her opponent who grunt and lose his grip on 'her' branch, so he opt to grab her leg "too slow!" he pull and toss her three feet away, where she grabs another branch, swing around it to slow her momentum and drop to the ground looking around for the missing assailant.

All is quiet _'for now' _she is proven right when the startling sound of screeching monkeys bounce around the trees, but she turn around at the shine of a blue light and brace for impact, but none comes.

An onyx eye open then the other as they stare in awe at how close the appendage is to her nose causing her to fall flat on her butt, she grunt and let out a frustrated "aww man..." she sigh heavily "so not cool."

The foot drop and the blue glow disappear, with a couple clap the arena is luminated again, onyx eyes squint at the sudden intrusion to her vision "Mika are you alright?"

the blond look up into the concerned, chocolate eyes of her equally blond father, quickly she get to her feet and bow low to him "forgive me Papa and yes I am fine"

a firm, tan hand land on her head and his forever amused voice reach her ears "are you sure your mind is like the condensed cheese used at Bueno Nacho" Mika make a face of complete disgust and the pressure behind the hand increase "do I need to call your mother home?"

the blond shake her head "it'll be my honor to decline."

Ron let go of her head and kneel in front of her "how about I call him here instead?" Mika blush and look away, causing Ron to smile more "I'll take that as a 'yes'" he reach for his Ronnicator, but Mika stop him and he look up at her with mock-confusion

"I-I-I...it'll be my honor to also decline that request, besides..." she smile back at him "I'm going to meet with him tonight."

Ron's smile drop to a neutral expression and his eyes show a mix of worry and seriousness "Mika..."

"Papa don't...I know what you're going to say and despite all that I still feel safe with him"

her father sigh heavily "you know your Mother and Aunts won't like this, but..." he stand and hug her "just be safe and protect yourself"

Mika scoff, how dare he imply she's clumsy "don't I always"

he chuckle "well, yeah, but that's not what I meant"

blond brows furrow in confusion "but Papa, isn't training a simu..."

"a simulation of real battle, but that's also _not _what I meant" a light blush stain his cheeks, too embarrassed to explain his riddle

finally realizing what is being said to her, a deeper blush than before stain her cheeks and she push away from her father "Papa that's...ugh...why would you think that!" she storm off while Ron blink in confusion then laugh long and hard over his daughter's reaction.

A dark figure drop down behind him and attack, but he block the kick with his own, seeing who his attacker is he smirk "nice try Hana, but you'll have to be faster than that" he drop his leg and throw a punch at her which she dodge, grab his arm and and slam him to the ground, however with quick thinking and jis natural Ronness, he grab her shoulder and end up on top of her.

Hana struggle under his weight "dammit Ronnie get up you're heavy!" Ron laugh and roll to the side allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief "so why?" a hum of confusion is her answer "why you let her go to that place, knowing she's in risk of getting in trouble?"

Ron sigh heavily "it's alright Han, where she's going she's safe..." Hana suck her teeth "besides you implied it's much more fun to sneak off somewhere without permission"

Hana smile sheepishly "I did do that sorry..." she throw her hands up "but I didn't think she'd do it at the time!"

Ron hold his sides while laughing "yeah because a five-year old is so self-controlled" his laughter turns into grunts of pain as Hana slam her foot down on his stomach

"it's not funny I got in trouble along with Mika, because of that, even though it was an innocent piece of advice from Aunt to niece."

Ron push the leg into her chest "yeah sure and I'm the Emperor of Japan, not much you say is innocent"

Hana kick him in the face and roll backwards onto her feet "how about we settle that with a little duel, you pin me you're right, but if I win you keep Mika away from that boy until you tell her the _real _reason he's being targeted"

Ron kip to his feet "you know I can't do that...not when he doesn't know himself"

Hana shrug "your problem _not_ mine...you'll just have to tell them both" she attack and he block

"but KP and SG..." he does his best to deflect all attacks while trying to get his sister to see reason "they don't know either, I didn't tell them while he was a baby"

"and whose fault is that?" she flip a few feet away then charge at him with a flying kick which he again deflect

"I can't..." he grunt in anger "fine you have a deal" the siblings go all out in the training area.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Kaison settle himself on the bank of the lake, five miles from the inner territory as he think of his girlfriend and her beautiful golden skin, deep, dark pooled onyx eyes, her blond hair that glistens like the GoldenBrave and smile as bright as the glowing disk in the sky and her touch that sends shivers...well more than shivers, words can't describe the feeling he gets from her touch, her kiss, her smell, her voice or _just _her presence alone.

Suddenly his thoughts are invaded by that oh-so-sweet voice he's grown to love, he smirk, but doesn't turn around just continue watching the water until a foot to his head push him down "I know you heard me"

Kaison chuckle "no I don't think so" he tell as if he really haven't heard, she walk in front of him and stand with her arms folded and hip cocked to the side, he just smile at her, a very Kim like smile, "hello my beautiful, little Mika" she shake her head and sit between his legs facing the lake.

Kaison wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder "how was training?"

Mika sigh "embarrassing, I usually tie with Papa, but he beat me"

Kaison kiss her shoulder "you can't expect to win every sparring match"

she slap his arm "that's not the point what if that were a _real _fight, one mistake could cost me my life or the lives of the team I lead"

"and I understand that, but can we talk about something else"

Mika lean to the side to look at his face "something wrong?"

Deep, red eyes stare ahead for a second or two then down into her onyx pools and smile "it's nothing"

she continue to eye him then lean back against him "can I ask a question?"

"you just did"

she slap his arm again earning a laugh from him "seriously...why do you remain human when you can be a Lycan and marry a Lycan and have Lycan babies?"

"are you suggesting we cross the fence and become Lycans?"

Mika smirk "that is not what I mean"

"I know, but it's simple...I don't want to, if I did that then I'd out live you and I don't think I can handle losing you, I love you and want to marry _you _not some wolf, I want _us _to have as many babies as we can before we both die of old age, me before you..." he pull her close and kiss her shoulder again then her cheek "that's my dream and I won't change it."

Tears stream down Mika's face as she smile with joy and elation in her heart "you honestly want that?"

Kaison bury his head in her neck "I do...I really do and I really love you, Mika"

"it will be my honor to gladly accept to become your wife" she lean to the side again and kiss him deeply.

While watching all this, tears also fall from Yori's eyes "aww how touching...young love, heartwarming isn't it?"

"ye..." the kunoichi gasp and look into the eyes of the male beside her "hello Renate and goodbye!" she is kicked off her perch and go flying towards Kaison and Mika, both jump to the side as soon as she impact the bank beside them.

Mika push away from Kaison and rush over "Mama!"

Yori groan and sit up slowly holding her side "Mika..."

her daughter kneel beside her "Mama?"

Yori gasp "young Master you must go ba..." her eyes widen "no..." she breathe

Mika look to where Kaison is...or _was _and also stare in shock "hello little one, thank you for making it possible to catch my prey" Kaison's unconscious body is adjusted on his shoulder "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon, hopefully after I'm done with _him" _he laugh and run off.

Yori curse her distraction to the news of her daughter and young Master's proposal, "Mika listen to me, go home"

Mika look about ready to cry "but Mama, yo..."

"I mean it..." she glare hard into her eyes "go home, _don't _and you won't see the young Master again"

"you can't do that!"

Yori get to her feet and double over as the pain hit her harder than the kick "I can and I _will, _now it will be your honor to obey me!" she head for the Mansion to relay the news, while Mika tremble with frustration and fear, then leave the area as ordered.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Yori stand at the gates, since jumping the wall or using her ninja skills now is out of the question "who's down there!"

mustering up all her will power to block the pain, she yell back "it is me, WhiteEclipse, I've been badly injured!"

one of the guards drop down giving her the once over "I'm sorry, but due to the time you'll have to wait until General NimbleJay comes to verify you are who you say" he informs her in a calm voice.

Yori is enraged "we don't have time to wait, the young Master could be in enemy hands..." she fall to one knee as her conscious state begins to drain and quickly "l-l-let me through...I need...I need to tell...to tell Ma..." her world goes black and she fall to the hard, unforgiving pathway.

**For those of you who are confused:**

_**Neci is the first-born, her name means fiery, it's Slavic, her demeanor contradicts her name, but it's how I wanted it. Neci's hair color and eye color are similar to her Grandma XinQian, which also contradicts her nature, being that her Grandmother is wild and bold, but the only difference is that instead of her hair being solid black, she has red, wavy bands blended in, reflecting her Dragon Spirit's power. Shego's nickname for her is Angel.**_

_**Faye is the second born, her name means fairy or elf, it's French, her demeanor contradicts her name also. Faye's hair color and eye color are similar to her Grandma Ann, which also contradicts her nature, being that her Grandmother is sort of reserved and kind, but the only difference is instead of solid red she has diagonal streaks of black, reflecting her Dragon Spirit's power. Shego's nickname for her is Demon.**_

_********You know I wonder if any of you will figure out why the Vampires are after Kaison.********_


	4. Mysteries and Consequences part 2

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

**_17 years ago_**

Aphrodite hop onto her meditation pedestal and began to enter the Spiritual Realm _'Masters have you come to a consensus yet?'_

As always Homer comes out to the open and clear his throat "I'm sorry to say my child we haven't, never before have we had this problem, it's something we well need a bit more time with"

Aphrodite is shocked _'but I've waited a year for you to inform me of new developments how...' _

"and you shall wait a year longer, should you disgrace me with such insolence again!"

Aphrodite curl in herself out of fear _'yes Master, it's just...' _

Homer sigh "I understand, but these things take time, I came myself, so Hermes and Hera continue to meditate, we all thought you should know that we are still working, so you wouldn't think we were deserting you."

The Norwegian Forest Cat nod _'I thank you for the reassurance; well I will let you back to meditation' _he nod back and she remove herself from the Spirit Realm then hop off her pedestal, but pause from going to the door when a familiar scent hit her nose, causing her to run to the entryway happily, crashing right into a chocolate-skinned male purring softly _'you've finally returned from your trip' _

the male smile and wrap his arms around her neck "I'm excited to see you too..." he plant a kiss on her nose "I was hoping to surprise you in the Meditation Chamber"

Aphrodite rub her head against his chest as she change into her cat-woman form "you did, I just finished speaking with my Masters"

"wait did they say?" she stop and stare at the wall, he takes notice "my love, is everything alright?"

she nod and hide her face in his neck "I'm terrified Zeus, what if they can't discern which newpup is the threat to her kind"

Zeus raise an eyebrow at that "_which _newpup...I thought Sanai only had _one _newpup born a year ago?"

Aphrodite shake her head "no, they've informed me, while you were gone, a year ago that she had twins"

her mate swallow hard and hold her tighter "do the kits know of these developments?" she nod "and Athena hasn't gone out to discover for herself which one?"

Aphrodite laugh silently "she and Prometheus were raring to go and try, but after reminding her about her promise to try and hold on until we can go after the pups, she reluctantly held back, Prometheus, however; needed a little more convincing and Selene helped with that"

Zeus laugh out loud at that "they've come along way as future heirs, I'm sure Selene will keep him in line as the time draws near for them to become one"

"yes she was a nice addition to the family, to think we found her amongst the dead remains of her own Clan"

"that Clan was our closest allies, to be left in all that carnage, it took us years to get her to eat anything, I can only imagine what she must have seen at such a young age" he bite his lip "I still remember how mighty our kindred was as a whole...those..." his fangs draw blood

Aphrodite take notice when she smell blood "Zeus calm down I remember all to well too, but it's over now and the kits are what's left of a fresh start for our kind, be thankful we weren't caught in the disaster of that War"

Zeus hold her closer to his body "I'm thankful to you for informing our people about such devastation, if only they'd listen then, then such we wouldn't be down to such numbers"

"speaking of our kind..." they lock eyes "have you found any while on your trip?" he open his mouth, but doesn't get a word out when one of their kits come barreling down the hall and latch onto his back claws unsheathed, a startled yowl bounce off the walls, but it doesn't come from Zeus.

Pink eyes look over her mate's shoulder as a black furry face stare back at her _'Mother come quick!' _

she smile in pain "sure, but...could you let go of your Father, Hephaestus...I think you're causing him great discomfort, not to mention me"

the Bombay kit look at Zeus's pained face with curious golden eyes then retract his claws, sliding off his back in the process "sorry Father..." he bow his head "I got carried away and didn't see you"

Zeus sigh in relief, while releasing his own grip on his mate and smile at his kit "it's fine..." his smile drop "now what's the..." the smell of blood not his own waft into their area of the hallway as a silver-haired female comes running around the corner, with blood all over her shirt and a very angry look etched on her face

"Hephaestus what's taking so long!?" her copper eyes take in the scene before her then point to the front of the house "Mom we need you...now!" her voice is panicked and broken

Aphrodite rise to her feet "what is it Selene?" she walk over to the fair-skinned twenty-six year old

Selene grab her wrist and pull her towards the front of the house "it's Athena, those bastards went too far this time!"

Zeus sigh heavily "Hephaestus go aid your Mother" darker, golden eyes watch as his kit rush after his mate and adoptive daughter, while he, get to his feet and head for the bedroom, when he finally make it back to the front of the house, his nose take him to the kitchen where he first see what has his brood so riled up on the dinner table, lies his heavily bruised, very battered and bloody firstborn, unconscious to the bustling world around her, he slowly walk over to the table and raise his hand to his mate, handing her a shirt.

Feeling the soft material on her arm, Aphrodite stop working long enough to pull on the garment "how does it look to you?"

Zeus can feel a lump in his throat and he has to swallow just to make sure his voice can be heard "I...I don't know what to think..." he turn his gaze away "she's been better..." golden eyes lock onto Selene, sitting in a chair, staring at the floor, but he can tell she isn't actually seeing the floor "Selene..."

the silvery-haired female look up at him, she smile then burst into a fit of sobs, flinging herself from the chair and into his arms "I was so scared Dad...I didn't know what to do, she...she just...she just stopped moving and...and..." she hold onto him tighter "I was scared...so scared"

Zeus pull back and grab her shoulders "Selene...Selene calm down, Sweetie just tell me...who did this?"

Selene open her mouth to speak, but a much deeper and richer voice answers the question before she does "it was the Fauns" everyone except those working on Athena look to the entryway, as another dark-skinned male turn the corner and lean against the frame, one of his bright green eyes is swollen shut and he has multiple cuts over his face and his clothes are ripped with bloodstains all over "they caught us all off guard...I was heading for work when I spotted Selene's and Athena's scuffle an..."

"and you didn't do anything to help, Athena could be dying because you ke..."

"keep what...keep walking, what kind of man do you take me for, huh?!" he point at his eye "_I _was ambushed before I could even get to you, two, so don't ever think that I didn't want to help, that's my sister and you're my mate, why would I just sit idly by and watch...I didnt. have. a. choice...I had to fight them too!" he cringe in pain and lean back against the frame, while Selene slump in shame.

When Zeus doesn't speak up, Aphrodite does "are you _sure _it was the Fauns...Prometheus...are you _honestly_ sure?"

Prometheus stand up a little taller "I am..." he watch as Selene get up and walk over to the first aid grab a compress and return to place it on his swollen eye, he hiss in pain, but accept the show of apology "I even fought the main family behind the attack, don't know if another will happen, but for now we're safe" he pull Selene into a comforting embrace when he notice the tears have returned.

Golden eyes watch them for a moment before Zeus, speak up "Artemis, Apollo, Xero and Neko...come we're going to visit the Fauns" the four kits follow obediently, while Aphrodite sigh heavily, not able to stop her mate from taking the kits and her son, Prometheus and Selene are too distraught and battered to move from their position to halt them

Prometheus kiss her forehead "stay here, I'll be back soon"

"where are you going?"

"to make sure the kits make it back safe" his kiss her lips this time "see you soon" and leave Selene standing there

Aphrodite smile "like father, like son...Themis, Leo continue on...Venus, treat Selene" she walk off heading for the Meditation Room.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKP**_

**Present time**

A frantic knocking goes unanswered as the Alpha pair go at it, putting rabbits to shame, Kim dig her nails into her mate's back as Shego grind harder against her, with enough force to break a normal human's hips "go away!" Shego scream, but the knocking doesn't let up "I said go away..." she grab the headboard "we're busy!" the wood creak under her grip, the intruder knock harder "dammit do you not hear well!"

Kim grab her hips to still them and both catch their breath, before she speak up "it may be important"

Shego growl "and so is this" she remove her hands and resume at the pace they were going at, but Kim halt her again

"Sweetie as much as I'd love to finish..." she roll her hips "because I _really _would..." she smirk when Shego's eyes flutter a little "but we are Alphas, we have a responsibility and they wouldn't totally ignore us" she sit up and kiss Shego's cheek, who grunt in frustration then snarl as she reluctantly remove herself from the bed and answer the knocker.

The door nearly come off its hinges and she grab the intruder's shirt tightly "Betty you better have important news or I'll shove my hand up your ass and fry you from the inside!"

The one-eyed woman merely snatch her hand off her person and clear her throat "hey I was interrupted as well, so don't complain, besides..." her eye narrow "this _is _important...it's about young Master Kaison..." her gaze transfer to Kim for a bit then back into her friend's unblinking ones "they've succeed again"

the sound of her son's name gets her moving out of the bed "did you say they got Kai?"

Betty nod "that's not all, Yori's been severely injured and in surgery in the Clean Room" after a glance towards her friend, she back out the way as Shego rush pass them to go see the Japanese woman.

The females left behind watch then Kim hurry into the room again, grab a shirt and they walk towards the Clean Room "did she say who grabbed Kai?"

the brunette shake her head "by the time I got to her at the gate, she was face down in the dirt...unconscious" Kim's face harden and she rush on ahead, sighing heavily, Betty job to keep up since she's reluctantly back into her old position as pack Beta female, because; no one could handle the responsibility or just, like most, flat out refused to take the title "I need to get these dogs into shape, I don't want this role."

Shego suit up and step behind the curtain still in the room, and stare down at the pale-faced, kunoichi, who is recovering from surgery a few minutes ago, she may not be of Lycan blood and not claimed like any other Lycan from the pack, but she damn well take her servitude seriously, without question or hesitation "WhiteEclipse, I know you are still drugged, but I need you to wake up for a bit"

it takes a few nudging commands and light squeezes to her shoulder, but eventually onyx eyes open and look back at her jade orbs, a weak smile grace her lips "M-Madam..." she try sitting up, but Shego push her gently back down to the bed "Madam?"

"your work is done for the day, I just need where and who"

Yori close her eyes to think "by the lake, northeast of the Mansion and..." they lock eyes again causing Shego's to narrow in suspicion.

Shego is stepping out when Betty and Kim finally arrive to get information on who took Kaison, Kim is the first to speak up "Sanai?"

her green eyes remain transfixed on the door handle, her hand is still gripping with a deep frown on her face, the other share a glance then look over at her as she dish out a couple orders to the brunette "Betty...get together two Scouts and a handful of Hunter Lycans we're leaving in five..." her friend nod and turn, leaving to carry out that order "also, tell the servants to prepare the Chamber" Betty pause, but nod again and continue on.

Kim look from Betty to her mate, confused by that last request "Chamber...what Chamber?"

Shego sigh heavily as she let go of the handle "Kim go check on the girls, they were placed in their rooms before the surgery" she walk pass her, clearly ignoring the question, so she can ready her mind for the fight ahead, however; she's halted by a hand grabbing her wrist.

Kim step to the side of her still holding onto her mate "Sanai don't ignore me, what Chamber is being prepared?"

Shego close her eyes and pull her hand away "do you remember what I told Betty when she stopped me from killing JaggedFrost 18 years ago?"

Kim take the time to think and her leaf green eyes widen "you...you can't really be serious?!"

plasma flair around her tightly balled fists as Shego tries very hard to hold back her fear of doing this and just focus her anger at the male that took their son "I made the promise and I keep my word, no matter how much it'll pain me to do the deed"

"but..."

Shego walk on "but nothing Kimmie..." she hope the playful nickname will soften the mood "I can't back down and she won't allow me to, we both agreed to this" Kim watch her too stunned to speak and head in the other direction to check on their daughters.


	5. Mysteries and Consequences part 3

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

Kaison groan as he wake up from the sudden knock-out blow to his cranium, his deep red eyes open, letting his vision fade in and out, before looking around at his 'cell' he hum a little 'a cavern hideaway...how original.' He get up in a kneeling position and freeze, the sound of chains startling him, he look over his bonds then get to his feet and as soon as he does his bonds retract into the wall pulling him along, he tries to resist, however it's all in vain.

"Up so soon, for a human you're pretty resilient" sort of raspy voice, still his fight "it's useless...I hope you are enjoying your accommodations, because you won't be much longer"

Kaison look around for the source of the voice "who are you?" his eyes squint so he can see better "I want to see who knocked me out!"

"Who I am isn't important and yes, I did knock you out, I didn't need a struggle for control over bringing you here"

Kaison pull against his chains "what about Aunt Yori, is she alright?!"

The voice laugh as a well-built, brunette, one-eyed male step from the shadows with his hands behind his back "I highly doubt she is, since that kick had an infinite amount of power behind it, I trust you she is dead, if not she is in complete agony and will eventually die from those injuries" he laugh again.

Kaison sag against his binds, but then notice something _not _quite _human _about this man, it's the area around his eyepatch and traveling down into his shirt, a motley array of scales and not tiny snake scales these suckers are big, but just enough to really shape out as unusual "what are you?" he meant it as a whisper but the brunette heard him.

A hand slam against the wall beside his head, red eyes look to the side and notice it's metallic in appearance "like it...a gift from my King after that green harlot ordered it be chopped off..." he lean in close, his breath blowing against Kaison's face causing the snow-haired male to hold back his dinner "and as for what I am, you needn't not know since you won't live long, but at the slim possibility you do I just _might _tell you"

Kaison glare up at him and stand up firmly again "I'll live because Momma will find us and destroy you!"

his captor chuckle "confident are we...and so quick to retort, just like my sister and that green bitch, don't worry you won't be soon" he turn away from Kaison to light the candles around the platform that's oval-shaped and two feet from the ground "you see after the destruction of that Vampire town by the green bitch, it has been hard for my King to find anyone else that knows this Ritual to extract that thing from your body for our King, the Ritual was suppose to be done while you were young, not having much hold on the beast, but since that minor setback it will take time and force of will to take what belong to us once again!" he laugh in triumph.

Kaison look confused "one who are you and two what is it that this King want from me, I'm just a human?!"

the male look at him wondering if he is serious and the expression on his face show he is _indeed _quite serious, lighting the last candle he turn to his charge "I am the great and powerful Seldon Director and as for the thing I'm going to remove from you is..." he walk over to the chained teen and lean towards his ear whispering what he knows.

Snow-white brows furrow then deer red eyes widen gradually "no..." Kaison breathe "I don't...how is...why?"

Seldon shrug "I don't know and don't care"

Kaison frown and pull against his restraints "I don't believe if I did I would've known or been told, why should I believe and exiled, low-life like you!"

Seldon grunt as he punch the teen in his sternum causing his heart to seize up, before beating rapidly "I suggest you watch your tongue boy..." Kaison's dinner finally make a reappearance and the teen slowly began sagging against the chains, seconds from passing out, however; a firm hand grab his throat and force him back against the wall "you've learned the art of the silver tongue from that deviant-whore you call a Mother."

A slosh of blood spew from Kaison's mouth, before he smirk painfully, only awake through sheer force of will, even though each and every second is excruciating 'just want to sleep, but Momma will be disappointed,' he red eyes close from the heaviness they feel, but open again "you'll regret calling her a whore, you unloved bastard"

the hand around his throat tighten "what would you know, you were just a pup, better yet you weren't even born, so how would you know anything!" he spat, tighting his hold even more then chuckle "so..." he drawl "baby sister and the _whore..." _showing he doesn't give a rat's ass about the threat "speak of me, huh...glad to know I'm still known and feared."

Kaison cough up more blood as his vision seem to go in and out, creating tunnels, while his temperature also seem to rise "no, not...not feared...more like...mentioned in passing..." more blood "and also I've learned a thing or two...in reading people like...encrypted messages and you're...more of a child's book...of fairy tales..." he grunt trying his damnest to remain awake "Momma will leave...nothing of you to morn...or miss once...once...once..." he grunt again "she discover your hideout."

Relaxing his angry, twisted face into a smile, from what the teen has told him, he laugh outright "oh, but you forget my dear boy, I'm a Director _and _a Lycan, the General of every battalion force in the RockClaw royal guild, so learning the tricks from the Scout Lycans, I know the tools needed in covering one's tracks _and _scent, so not even your _Momma _will _not _find us until _I _am ready for it to be so, that bitch may be the best tracker given her lineage to that other baleful female and very _dark _history before obtaining the redhead again, but even _she _won't be able to track me!" he snatch him from the wall, breaking the chains, while also tearing Kaison's arms from their sockets, causing the teen to release an seemingly unnatural bloodcurdling scream.

Seldon just laugh all the more "that will show you to think me so incompetent!" he then slam the now shaking, sweaty and surprisingly still conscious teen onto the slab of stone, his whimpers go unheard as Sheldon go about starting the Ritual.

Kaison try, in vain, to block out the pain threatening to take his consciousness from him 'got to...to stay awake..._have _to stay...awake,' but the battle of wills is lost as he fade into unconsciousness, but not before his captor's own scream fill the cavern they're in 'it's about time...Momma.'


	6. Mysteries and Consequences part 4

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

Mika slip into her bedroom window and immediately feel uneasy, on guard she move around the dark room, walking over to the door, she lock it while at the same time reaching up for the light switch, but instead swing her leg out in a sweeping motion, sending a row of senbon needles at her enemy.

The intruders groan, then gape as their target jump and descend down on them, wailing each in turn mercilessly, until one voice make her pause suddenly "whoa, whoa, Yori junior it's us, stop!" Mika run to the light switch and bathe the room with light, she watch as her 'attackers' rub injured body parts "dam Mika, you sure have one hell of a right hook" her aunt tell her rubbing her jaw "I'm glad you didn't pull out that tanto I gave you or things would've gotten messy."

Mika silently watch as her father look over to her aunt "never mind the punches, you should've felt her kicks, as if the senbon weren't enough..." he chuckle "she's got her mother's leg strength alright"

Hana slap him "Ronnie that's nasty, I don't wanna hear about Yori's leg strength!"

the blond raise a golden eyebrow "what do you mean, all I said was 'she has her mother's...'" he trail off then wave his hand in front of himself "no, no that's not what I meant Hana..." he insists as a blush spread across his face "but I'd like to know what made you go there?!"

It's Hana's turn to blush "well...uh...I..." she twiddle her fingers "well..." she's gratefully cut off by her niece and both adult's look up at her

"what are you two doing in my room?"

Hana open her mouth to tell her, but her brother beat her to it "training" Hana brows furrow along with Mika's who repeat back the answer to her father, who nod enthusiastically

Mika wave him off "fine, whatever" she walk over to her closet.

Hana tap Ron then lean over "one, that was the most lame excuse ever, bro"

he scoff "I couldn't let you blurt out the reason we hid in her room"

she slap the back of his head "baka, she needs to know and the sooner the better, but..." she eye her niece again "do you notice anything odd about her?" Ron watch his daughter then shake his head "well for one, she's agitated and two she's home early" Ron still look at her clueless as to what she's getting at "Ronnie come on..." she groan "agitation, plus coming home early, what does that say about her night with Kai?"

Ron look up in thought "that she got in an argument with him?"

Hana shrug "that or he wouldn't give in to her female wiles or something happen like another attempt at kidnapping and she failed to defend him"

the blond male sigh as he get to his feet "well the only way to find out is to ask" he walk over to his daughter "Mika is ever..."

"everything's fine Papa" she tell him as she cut his questioning short

Ron look over at his sister, who urge him to press on, like a mother would do a child too frightened to go and speak with the mall Santa "Mika look, I...I want to know what's bugging you, did you get into a fight with Kai earlier?" she remain silent "well did you try...uh...uesing your charms...to uhh...get him to sleep with you?" still silence "well did..."

Mika groan "Papa it's the latter reason that Aunt Hana told you, now it would be your honor for both of you to leave while I get really for bed, please" her back still to them.

Ron look to his sister again then turn around fully "alright Mika" Hana get up and follow him to the door, after one last look she close it behind her, once those two are out of the room, Mika finally fall to her knees and cry about her incompetence to help her boyfriend, now turned fiancé from the hands of that male.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

_Feet pound the floor of the hallways in an unknown building as blue eyes search look around frantically for their goal and in for good reason too, this has played over and over if they can get there in time before it's too late. Light can be seen to the left, feet skid to a stop and rebound back to rush towards that direction, they stand there for a moment then bound forward as if they have springs on there feet, but as soon as they make it inside the brightly lit room they stop dead in their track as blue eyes stare straight ahead in horror 'no, no, no, no, no!'_

**_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_**

Faye bolt upright for her sleep and screaming at the top of her lungs, startling both her sister and redhead Mother, who rush other to comfort her daughter "Faye, calm down...shh, it's okay, just calm down" Faye's screams cease to whimpers as she began to calm down "there you go, baby everything's going to be fine" she notice her daughter has returned to sleeping due to feeling her back rise and fall as she breathe evenly again, so Kim gently lay her back down and cover her up.

Neci watch all this as she mull her thoughts over and over 'why did that happen?' she look down at her lap 'is that the real reason for the night terrors?'

Sensing the mood change in her first-born, she look over at her "Angel is something wrong?" Neci shake her head and lay on her side, her back to the two redheads, Kim stare at her in curiosity, but dismiss it as if it's nothing and sit with her daughters a little longer, before the bedroom doors burst open, nearly scaring the two little girls from their sleep while Kim get in between the bed and the door in a defensive stance, however she relax later when she notice who it is.

Kim stare at the newcomer with a fiery eyebrow raised with mild curiosity "what's the sitch, Kira?" having understood some of the phrases her redhead Alpha, the blond briskly walk over to whisper in her ear, so the girls won't overhear in case, they may not be sleep anymore due to her sudden intrusion into the room and what she tell Kim makes the redhead's eyes widen then narrow "is that true?" Kira nod, Kim look back at her girls then at the blond female "assemble some guards and send a few Scouts out to locate all of their exact positions, I'll be out in a minute," Kira nod again then leave as ordered, Kim gives her daughters one last look before leaving.

Outside two rows of soldiers, in both true and human forms, stand at attention when Kim makes her appearance "okay I'll make this simple..." she start off as she drop the robe she's wearing while blushing a little "hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard, we'll show them that they can't step on our territory as if they own the place!" she drop to her hands and knees then her legs stretch out as she change into her true form, when it's done she howl and the guards howl in return, before following behind the redhead.

Halfway to their destination, one of the Scouts, slide in beside, but slightly behind ScarletVixen to inform her of the information they gathered about the intrusion on their territory _'so it's really them?'_

_'yes Madam, MetalScourge is leading them' _

ScarletVixen snort in disdain _'doesn't that male ever listen, he should retire and stop all this nonsense, it's totally bothersome' _the Scout agrees with her _'thanks SwiftFoot, you can either fall back or join up to you' _

the dirty blond male Lycan decide to stay with them _'haven't had this much excitement since the last skirmish six months ago, didn't know you had it in you that day...' _he look back at the others _'we all didn't' _

the fiery red Lycan holds her head higher and quickly regard the male amusingly _'of course I do, my Nana is an awesome fighter and taught me all I know I just incorporate that into my Lycan form' _her nose twitch as a strange scent hit her nostrils _'did you notice anyone else?' _

SwiftFoot disagrees _'no Madam, we did an entire sweep while SoftBreeze did or rather does recon on the Tautoru warriors whereabouts, so we can surprise them...why is something wrong Milady?' _

Olive eyes narrow _'no it's nothing, lets hurry' _she and her team pick up the pace along with the strange scent.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

A black nose sniff the air and the ground frantically _'any sign of them?'_ the white Scout Lycan whimper and shake their head _'dammit, that bastard just had to be, so fucking luck he used the stuff, but he's only stalling the inevitable' _a deep growl resonate from the black and green she-wolf _'the rest of you sweep out again and don't come back til you have anything useful for me.' _

The silent one-eyed brunette behind her step forward, bowing her head and lowering her body to the ground without touching it, her tail is tucked to her side _'Madam?' _

EbonyMoss growl again after seeing her position as she slowly come into view _'what is it NimbleJay, because if you think I'm going to change my mind you got another thing coming' _

NimbleJay refuse eye contact with her long time playmate turned Alpha _'no Ma'am, I just want to apologize in my brother's place' _EbonyMoss snort and walk pass her, ignoring her plea, not deterred, NimbleJay follow still in that same position _'allow me to atone for my behavior by ending him' _

the hybrid Lycan continue walking, but answers back this time _'once we gat back to the inner territory, you will do just that, so don't bother pleading him for that privilege' _

the brunette Lycan stop and bow her head _'as you wish Madam' _earning another growl from the bigger she-wolf.

EbonyMoss stop dead in her tracks and point her nose skyward as she pick up on a strange yet familiar scent 'it can't be' she look around and stare in amazement at the figure standing in the trees watching her _'it's _you!'

the person smile at her "hiya Sanai, long time no see, miss me?"

**_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_**

ScarletVixen and her band of warriors watch the enemy Lycans walk past them as they remain in their places away from view _'is everyone in position?' _a collaboration of agreements bombard her mind _'okay ThunderRoar began luring them towards us' _a grey pelted Lycan snarl and with his team of four other Lycans, charge at MetalScourge's group engaging them in a short battle, before running off in the opposite direction.

Due his opponents treating an honorable battle by leaving like cowards instead of dying in defeat like cowards, MetalScourge order his warriors to give chase, olive eyes stare intently at the charging group _'hold off a little longer WinterBlossom...' _she tell the anxious guardpup, who hasn't even earned her scars yet in battle, as the young territory guardian's tail swish back and forth along the ground in anticipation for her chance _'alright, go get 'em girl!' _the little white she-wolf rush forward and pounce on one of the warriors, biting and pawing at it, then on command she hope off and run away with the rest of her team.

MetalScourge is really pissed off now and charge after them again, as ScarletVixen and her team along with the first two, lie in wait for them to get closer, then as if her legs are made of springs she lunge forward tackling the big, black male down while her warriors attack the bewildered enemy, the two team leaders square off, growling and glaring at each other _'tell me MS what do you hope to accomplish from losing...again and again and again?' _

The male snarl at her _'I've never fell to you, you heathen!'_

_'right constant retreatment is soooo the same as winning...it doen't matter, because you never once beaten my Clan' _

he jump at her snapping his jaws _'I don't need you reminding me how I've dishonored my name and family, because I've retreated in the past, but _not _today, today I restore my honor and become my Alpha's right hand man once again!' _he pounce on top of her and grab her by the throat, ScarletVixen yelp in pain then claw at his belly and sides to get him off, it works and just as soon as she's free she tackle him again and repeatedly pound her paws on his chest, forcing all her weight down on him.

MetalScourge roll out the way when his opponent rise up again to deliver another blow to his bruising ribs, he then falter to one side, favoring his injury, but catch himself, so as to not show weakness in front of his opponent and warriors _'you will pay _dearly _for that bitch!' _he does a broad run to get on her side, but as soon as he jump up for a brutal pounce in order to incapacitate the fiery red Lycan, said Lycan turn and mule kick him away, then right as she feel the earth under her paws again she turn and charge after the wounded warrior, ends up behind him, grab the nap of his neck in her teeth and slam him to the ground.

With the wind knocked out of him, MetalScourge stay on the ground in a tense fetal position, but ScarletVixen isn't done with him yet, she clamp down more and swing him in one direction into a tree, the male yelp both times and remain still _'what's wrong MS your old age catching up with you, where's all that big talk you had, huh?' _she jab at him with her forepaw _'got nothing to say?' _she snort and turn her back on the downed male _'when you can get up again come find me' _she began trotting over to the other battle of underlings, she never notice MetalScourge's eye open nor him standing back up, but as he close in on her, she dodge to the side as an unknown projectile comes flying and impaling itself into the space between the Lycan's eyes.

Olive eyes stare in shock then up at the trees as she spot a male no older than her daughters, down on one knee, smiling at her, he then hop down from his perch and walk over to her "hey Kim, glad to finally meet you."


	7. Mysteries and Consequences part 5

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney. **I have chosen my new Cat People name, thank you bunches for those who sent me some names, I appreciate it, they were good, but I outside help gave me my answer. Now on with the story, I may seek your help again so be looking out. READ ON AND ENJOY!**

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

ScarletVixen's Lycan side scream at her to attack the male and be down with him, however; her humanitarian side tell her to relax, it's just battle high and he _did _just save you, so she decide, that for now, she'll entertain the human side, but keep her intincts on high for any danger.

The firey-red Lycan watch as her 'hero' as she'll call him, considering that arrow came close to hitting her if she did sense it and dodged, stride over to her then stop a few feet of striking distance, she growl a little then snort _'just to be sure...you're the one, wo was following us?' _the teen male nod _'okay you obviously know me, but who are you?' _

Hidden ears spring up from the mat of tight, curly white locks as something wiggle in the front of his shirt, green eyes lock on to that area and a warning snarl come from the Alpha female _'hey, control yourself or I'll snatch that thing off!' _

orange, slit-pupiled eyes look down and spot the wiggling and grab the unknown part "sorry, Kim, but I don't want to end up like Neko, I love my tail" he whimper and let the appendage free from it's hidden and safe compartment to raise behind him.

ScarletVixen can now see that the end of the white tail is flicking back and forth, she snort and look at his face again _'okay so what do you want I have things to take care of?' _

the perked ears droop "sorry again Kimberly..." they perk back up "my name is Leo, I was sent to help you for Sanai"

green eyes widen in shock and recognition _'Sanai...has something happened...was JaggedFrost...'_ they narrow in suspicion as she growl angrily at her 'savior' _'or did you harm her!' _

Leo smile, obviously oblivious to the danger that look pose at this very moment, "neither, she's safe, both she and her son" his 'companion continue growling "what's wrong...is someone behind us?" her turn, bow drawn and taking aim, seeing nothing he Begins to wonder if he did or said anything wrong "hmm..." he look back at the fiery-red Lycan "uh Kimberly is everything fine?"

ScarletVixen snarl _'you mean _our _son, Kaison is _our _son not _just _Sanai's and if he's fine I appreciate the news, thank you, but I have a battle to end nd a territory to protect, now leave!' _

Leo shake his head "I can't I was ordered to watch your back"

the she-wolf shake her head _'suit yourself' _she jump over him and rush into the fight

Leo's left ear flick forward quickly "what's up with her...did I say something wrong, but I wonder..." he shrug and peirce the ground with his bow and sit,cross-legged, watching the slightly bigger red Lycan take down her advesary easily 'so it's true...huh' he close his eyes 'Mom was right once again.'

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

After dawn, all eyes glare in anger and disgust as ScarletVixen and her group return from battle, usually when fighting is over and they defeated or drove off the enemy there is a sort of party, but not this time...this time they have an unpleasant surprise or rather guest "uh Kimberly, wha..."

a Lycan behind the red Lycan snarl protectively _'watch yourself _cat _if our Lady hadn't said, leave you be, we'd thought nothing short of tearing you to pieces upon sight, so don't think of getting friendly with her!' _the other warriors bark in agreement with that.

Leo smile calmly, although his instincts scream at him to run and run fast, but now that the roles are reverse, he decide staying close to his charge turned savior/protector is best, hoping none of them decide to gamble it and sneak a chunk off his virgin flesh, because he'd love to gain his first scar in actual combat and not from training and at least mate before dying, be it honorable or not.

ScarletVixen stop halfway to the Mansion and nob to her warriors, they bow their heads back then after one last parting glare towards the white-haired teen, they depart for their respectful homes for well deserved rest before their shifts that evening, a few rub affectionately against their Alpha, including one guardpup, ScarletVixen growl softly towards her _'rest up WinterBlossom' _

the little guardpup push her head up under her Lady _'you too Ma'am' _she then bound off for home

green and orange eyes watch her for a bit then the red she-wolf face ahead _'let's go, you have some explaining to do' _Leo follow, happy for the slight reprieve, except for the glares burning into his back.

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter, but I'm still working out some kinks with my other story Morals and writing this one at the same time. I'll update soon so still be looking out for the rest of the chapters. Thanks and reveiw please I enjoy reading them.**


	8. Mysteries and Consequences part 6

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

ScarletVixen sniff around as she navigate the halls, but with no luck in her search, she stop in front of a bowing, early morning servant boy _'is Sanai back yet?' _

the male's gaze cut to her Alpha's 'companion' quickly and he bow lower "no Madam, but I shall inform you when she does"

a red tail wag happily _'please and thank you' _both the Lycan and Ailuran* male walk on until the fiery-red Lycan come to a stop in front of a strange door, in Leo's opinion, she nudge the door open with her paw and step inside to see her daughters already up and in the middle of morning training, since its summer, their other mother has them training for an hour in the mornings, two in the afternoons and one more in the evenings before bed or hanging out with friends, her tail wag _'hey you two are up pretty early.' _

The twin teens turn to their mother and start over to her happily, but pause when they spot or more like smell, the male beside her, Faye instinctively jump in front of her sister "Momma who is _that _and what is _it _here?!"

green eyes look down at their 'guest' and snort _'_this _is Leo and _he _knows your Mommy from what he told me' _

Faye eye the male and bare her much-too-human teeth at him "just keep _it _away from me and Neci, it reeks" she thoroughly dismiss the two, while urging her sister to finish their routine "oh yeah, Momma you remember we're going to meet with Joss at Grandpa and Grandma's house?"

ScarletVixen mull it over in her head and in a mock show of worry, then tell them _'okay but be careful, I'll send WinterBlossom with you' _

the tiny redhead groan "why Momma, we don't need a guardian, we can han..."

a fierce growl from her Mother shut her up quickly since it's rare the red she-wolf would do that _'don't protest with me Faye...' _she eye her 'guest' and turn around _'tell Mom and Dad I said hi and Kai won't be making it today.' _

Faye is about to reply, but her sister beat her to it "what's wrong, is he sick?"

green eyes watch them for a second before her tail wag again _'no, he isn't, but don't worry, he'll just have to make it next time...'_ she walk out_ 'have fun you two'_

Leo watch the two girls for a bit then follow after their Mother "sorry if I'm stepping out of bounds here..." green eyes turn on him and narrow "but why not just tell them the truth, I'm sure they're mature enou..." his lips seal shut as his host growl

ScarletVixen cease her growling _'don't tell me how to raise my kids, I'll decide what and what not to tell them' _she continue walking with her tag-along

Leo snicker 'I can see why Sanai chose her, she's feisty.'

Neci and Faye stare at the entryway until Neci break the silence "I wonder why Kai isn't going..." her rust-colored eyes look at her redhead twin "what do you think?"

Faye growl a little "she lied"

her sister look confused "what do you mean, Mommy would ne..."

"but she did..." she cut her sister off then look at her "did you look in her eyes, they didn't show relaxation or happiness, her body did, remember what our Moms always taught us..."

Neci shrug "you'll have to be specific they taught us a lot"

"that...to tell the truth behind a person's words or motives, you need only to read their body language _and _their eyes"

the raven-haired teen look to the entryway again "but Momma would never lie to us...not on purpose...right?"

Faye wave it off "whatever, but something's up..." she smirk evilly at her sister "Sai-do?"

Neci look nervous then sigh reluctantly "Shay-za" because she knows she can't talk the redhead out of doing anything she's set her mind too 'I'm doomed, this plan like all the others, is gonna be shot to hell.'

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

EbonyMoss right paw pound the ground as she watch the female drop down, walk over to her and lay Kaison at her feet then as return to an upright position, smiling broadly at her, however that's cut short as several growls are aimed their way, behind the newcomer, emerald and copper colored eyes stare at the three Lycans as white ears perk up in curiosity.

NimbleJay step in-between them and growl back at the three causing them to slowly cease the furious growling, but that doesn't mean the heat's off, it just mean their third-in-command asserted her dominance against them continuing, to her, their rude behavior.

The female whistle and smirk "I see she's still the ball-busting enforcer as her father, huh, Sanai?"

their gaze lock and the dual-colored Alpha growl softly at her _'what are you doing here, Selene?' _

the white-haired female's tail flick back and forth as she think on that question, well more like playing around with thinking "the Advisors sent us" emerald eyes widen and she take a couple steps back.

The three Lycans across from them, notice and began yipping/barking at them, while hopping up and down or clawing the ground, since their General ordered them to not interfere and it's frustrating them, because of the wave of stress rolling their Alpha, from what that Ailuran* female, who shouldn't even be allowed to speak with the dual-colored she-wolf, let along breathing the same air as her, may have said or done for them to sense the stress.

EbonyMoss compose herself and exude out a sense of calm once again, letting her Scouts know to calm down as well, she stare into a curious onyx eye, before focusing back on Selene, but the gaze is cut short immediately, EbonyMoss snort and look down at the woman in front of her _'what did they say?' _

Selene smile up at her "sorry Sanai, I can't tell you that...at least not now"

EbonyMoss sit and scratch her neck _'damn it all to hell and back...' _she yawn then look at her companion again _'who else is with you?' _

Selene hum and twirl whimsically "you'll just have to see" she sing joyfully.

The hybrid Alpha is a little disturbed 'I wonder what's gotten into her...' she remember and shake her head 'never mind' she turn to leave _'Elizabeth carry your burdens, the rest lets go home' _the Scouts follow behind her and growl when they come close to the Ailuran* female and snarl viciously at her, one make a move to attack her, since he's slowed down and crouch, but one commanding bark from NimbleJay and the three yelp then scurry on after their Leader.

Selene turn to see the brown she-wolf struggling with getting her nephew up onto her back without hurting him, but it's difficult, if he'd been born as a mythical or magical creature then she'd just grab his arm, toss him in the air and hope they both stick the move perfectly, after watching over and over in amusement, Selene decide to help her out, she place a hand on the brunette's rump and run her fingers through the somewhat shaggy fur as she make her way to the front where Kaison is lying still unconscious "need help Betty?"

The frustrated Beta look down at the boy in a huff until soft and familiar fingers glide, smoothly through her pelt, causing her to tense and shudder lightly, but she ignore Selene for just a moment when the white-haired female stand at her side, still looking and caressing her, however she give in and gently lick the female's cheek, who squeal a little at the sudden action and the fact her nose is cold at first, the other hand of the female's scratch the other side of her snout "how have you been Betty?"

NimbleJay nuzzle against her affectionately _'it doesn't matter about me, how about you?' _

Selene smile more "same Betty as always..." she kiss her nose "it's what I like about you" she scratch her snout one more time then walk over to Kaison and place him on NimbleJay's back then mount on behind the unconscious male.

After ten minutes of traveling through the woods, Selene lean forward and rub the she-wolf's neck "I noticed Sanai's aggression towards you...mind telling me what happened?"

NimbleJay slow her speed to a leisurely trot as she tell her what happened when JaggedFrost betrayed the pack and her stopping his execution and her agreement of punishment should he show up again, her 'rider' lean back and grip her fur _'don't worry I made this bed, so I have to lie in it simple as that' _

the grip tighten "why?"

the one-eyed, brunette snort in amusement _'I guess because of some hidden sister love for the ignorant blockhead' _

Selene shake her head "that's not what I meant...why is it that while you're with Sanai, you end up worst off?" NimbleJay doesn't answer just yet, worst she _can't _answer, because even she doesn't have an explanation, it has always been something she'd dismiss from her mind, but now that Selene has brought it up she take the time to think on it.

**_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_**

EbonyMoss walk on after waiting for the other half of her tracking group, her Scouters growl as soon as the Ailuran's* scent reach them _'Madam, must we bring her with us?' _

the dual-colored Alpha snort _'she comes, because I say so, have a problem with then leave...' _she look back at them _'and know it won't be while you're still breathing' _the Scouts yelp from the rage in her stare and the fierceness behind that command _and _threat, the three share questioning looks among themselves and quietly, no matter how much they want to, follow behind their Leader with the Ailuran* female's scent permeating the air.

When EbonyMoss and her group return late that morning, a few packmates run up to her frantically calling for her attention, but as soon as they get a whiff of Selene's scent they become on edge, growling or glaring in her direction _'another one!' _

"why is she here?!"

"why don't they just learn to die when they're suppose to!"

_'get off our General!'_

_'I curse the day we ever met!' _

"kill the traitor!"

_'tear them all apart!' _

Selene hide her face in Kaison's hair as she grip NimbleJay's fur again, the brunette Lycan growl low in her throat along with her playmate, EbonyMoss snarl and bark viciously as she crouch low _'don't touch her, she belongs to me, better yet if there are more, they have my _personal _immunity...' _she stand upright _'excuse me' _she tell them while walking forward with NimbleJay right behind her in an unusual submissive position for _any _Director, especially for Elizabeth Director, she's usually portrayed as an equal, walking or standing next to their Alpha, not because they grew up together like all Goshin and Director pups, but because their current Alpha doesn't treat her as a regular subordinate.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

NimbleJay yelp as her charge pull onto her pelt, causing her to backup and with another pull, she's ordered to move to the side, shaking the sudden pain off, she turn to the woman on her back _'what the hell was that for?' _Selene just point ahead as EbonyMoss yelp herself and is forced out of her home and back down the stairs, by two, tailed furballs from what she can see by the blurs.

EbonyMoss lie on her back in stunned silence as two, three foot high kittens purr and rub against her _'Neko...Venus...wha...' _she huff _'dammit, you could've warned me, you two almost broke my ribs!' _the two stop rubbing against her to raise their heads and meow happily _'don't sound so smug about that, you knuckleheads, injuring me isn't funny!' _she bark then stare curiously at the stairs as a six foot high beautiful and fluffy Norwegian Forest Cat with a white bottom and blue/light amber tortie top stand there staring down at them along with a seven foot high, regal looking Nebelung with a fawn bottom and cream, spotted top.

As both cats stride down the stairs, EbonyMoss get to her feet while the kits protest to the greeting being cut short, she lift her right paw and bow her head low to those two _'Lǎoshī*' _she call to both Ailurans*, who reach the bottom at the same time, from the way the two descended the stairs you'd think they were attached at the hips, but to the two playmates they know different they know the real reason why the Nebelung is walking so close to the fluffy cat.

EbonyMoss look up meekly at the pair of muzzles she'd known all those years her mother was never there, which is most of her teenage and part of her adult life, _'Sanai...' _the soft, loving voice of the fluffy Ailuran* call to her _'how have you been?' _

The dual-colored she-wolf whimper a little and like a subordinate lower than her title, she crawl slightly on her belly over to the Ailuran female, wagging her tail she reach up and lick her muzzle _'I've been fine, how about you Aphrodite?' _

the tip of the Ailuran* female's tail flick back and forth as it stand straight up in the air_'I'm wonderful, happy to be here with you, I've met your feisty mate, she's frightened poor Leo and unnerved Zeus when he tried to help out' _

slitted, emerald eyes dart towards the Ailuran* male, who look down at her then away, only to be surprised when EbonyMoss greet him in the same way _'Lǎoshī Zeus hello' _

his demeanor soften and a small purr emanate from him _'greetings Sanai, as I've heard you're doing well' _she rise to her full height and bump heads with him causing him to yowl in surprise then purr a little more _'I see, I've missed you little one.' _

EbonyMoss snort in amusement _'and I, you, though not as much as Aphrodite' _

he poke her in to chest _'careful Sanai I may get the wrong idea' _

_'heh you think I'd leave one feisty woman for another, I don't think so mister' _

he shake his head _'still the same quick-wit as always'_

_'hey I change for no one' _

his golden eyes narrow as his tail flick back and forth _'no one huh...I don't believe that,mind telling me why you're conflicted with finishing what you started?' _

black ears lie flat against her skull _'damn I thought I hid that from you'_

_'sorry, but you should know by now, we share wavelengths when we bump heads, that's why we do it less often than most think' _

she nod and look around them at her gathered pack, who are astounded and/or angry over the display their Alpha is putting on for the invading Ailuran*, her ears stand up again _'we'll discuss this inside' _she face her pack _'these are my teachers and pupils, so go home without worry' _although they're disturbed, her pack obey the command, she then turn towards the entryway of her home _'lets head inside' _she rub against Aphrodite, who tense, but soon relax and purr then follow behind her 'daughter' along with her mate Zeus.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

EbonyMoss stop at the intersection in front of her and Kim's chambers _'Lǎoshī...Selene...take Kai to Kim...Elizabeth follow me' _

Selene lean forward, resting her chin atop NimbleJay's head "Sanai you can't be..."

the dual-colored she-wolf growl _'Selene...' _she look back as a blood red halo form around her form _'do as I say, she is _my _subordinate, so I will do what I must, now as your _Lǎoshī, _I'm telling you to butt out and take Kai to Kim!' _

the white-haired female hesitate for a moment then lean more against the she-wolf's head "but Sanai..." she's cut off again, but this time by NimbleJay, who shake her and Kaison off her back, she make a surprised noise as she fall then again when Kaison fall into her lap, she cradle him close to her then glare up at her "Betty wha..."

_'don't Selene...I understand what you're trying to do, but I told you I must handle my mistake' _she turn her back on Selene _'I'm ready Madam' _EbonyMoss growl furiously then both Alpha and Beta walk off.

Selene watch in horror and her adoptive parents bow their heads in understanding _'she doesn't want to go through with this'_

_'I know I felt her uneasiness about punishing her very close and _best _friend, a person, who she trust and respect above all other's even her Grandmother when she was alive' _

Zeus paw at his ear _'even so we have no say in this, no matter how much she despise such a thing, Betty is hers and her word is law' _Aphrodite nod, however, both adults are startled by Selene's sudden movement towards them, but they're even more startled by the reason behind the movement.

They look up at the figures before them "hey you, what have you done to our brother!" the two teens glare furiously at them, especially Selene, the one holding on to the unconscious male "let him go or I'll tell my Moms what you've done to him!"

"we knew he wasn't sick, now hand him over!"

The three Ailurans* look from the twin teens to the male then back again, Zeus step forward _'look, we're not the enemy...we're here to...' _

the redhead twin once again step in front of her sister "to what..." she growl at him, well more like all of them "to place my Mommy in a false sense of security, she may trust you all, but I don't..." a halo of blue surround her body surprising them all, except her sister, her voice multiply slightly "you three and the others rub us the wrong way, _especially _me, your stench also sickens me, now let him go..." her eyes brighten a brilliant, blazing blue "or die!"

They watch in awe, she may not be a prodigy like her mother, but it's still unnerving that one as small as her can call forth her Dragon's Spiritual Power, but just as they're starting to get over one surprise, there is another surprise right after, by the other twin glow with a beautiful yet powerful purple halo as well along with the glow of her eyes "you'll want to listen, we don't know what this is nor do we have control over it yet" both twins crouch low into familiar and slightly different stances, while at the same time eleven more like the three before them, surround the two.

Faye smirk looking quite like her dark-haired mother "so be it" Neci's glowing violet eyes narrow, but before either can launch into action like tightly coiled springs, a weak yet strong voice speak up "Faye...Neci...don't...don't hurt them...they...they helped me and Mom...spare them..." the twins calm down and the glows disappear, doing as their brother says as they stare into his half-lidded red eyes "thanks...you two..." he trail off as he fade back into unconsciousness

"Kai, Big bro!" the two call for him at the same time.

Selene check his pulse "don't worry, little ones, he's just unconscious again" she look up into glaring blue and rust colored eyes

"did we ask if he was dead or not...no don't think so..." two servants appear behind the twins "we'll be handling care for our brother..." one of the servants walk over and pick up Kaison "just don't ruffle anymore fur, got it!" all five leave the clan of Ailurans* in the hallways to watch their backs.

Golden eyes narrow _'have you found out anything?'_

Aphrodite bow and shake her head _'no it still isn't clear which is the Polluted One, but...' _she look in the direction the four footfalls headed in_ 'they sure do take after Sanai, no doubt about it'_

Zeus purr quietly_ 'especially the redhead pup, she's headstrong like Sanai, but feisty like Kimberly' _his tail flick back and forth _'good traits for an exceptional Leader, however, the compassion shown by the raven-haired one is what the pack needs to be successful, we'll have to keep a close eye on those two' _his brood nod _'alright shall we prepare my dear?' _

Aphrodite yawn _'yes it shall be a long day' _the small clan walk down the hall the five before them is taking

_'a very long day indeed' _Zeus add in agreement.

**AN: Ailuran* is another name for werecats like Lycan* is for werewolves...Lǎoshī means teacher.**


	9. Mysteries and Consequences conclusion

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

**************_**Warning:**_**This may get confusing, if so, message me and I'll try to explain it as best I can, happy reading. ;P *********

_******Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter to you guys, but I was revising and revising it so it would be easier to understand and flow perfectly, but as the message above this one says it might still be confusing, Ill try to get future chapters up faster, kay, bye!**_

_******Please review!**_

* * *

_Last Chapter_

**EbonyMoss stop at the intersection in front of her and Kim's chambers _'Lǎoshī...Selene...take Kai to Kim...Elizabeth follow me' _**

**Selene lean forward, resting her chin atop NimbleJay's head "Sanai you can't be..."**

**the dual-colored she-wolf growl _'Selene...' _she look back as a blood red halo form around her form _'do as I say, she is _my _subordinate, so I will do what I must, now as your _Lǎoshī, _I'm telling you to butt out and take Kai to Kim!' _**

**the white-haired female hesitate for a moment then lean more against the she-wolf's head "but Sanai..." she's cut off again, but this time by NimbleJay, who shake her and Kaison off her back, she make a surprised noise as she fall then again when Kaison fall into her lap, she cradle him close to her then glare up at her "Betty wha..."**

**_'don't Selene...I understand what you're trying to do, but I told you I must handle my mistake' _she turn her back on Selene _'I'm ready Madam' _EbonyMoss growl furiously then both Alpha and Beta walk off.**

**Selene watch in horror and her adoptive parents bow their heads in understanding _'she doesn't want to go through with this'_**

**_'I know I felt her uneasiness about punishing her very close and _best _friend, a person, who she trust and respect above all other's even her Grandmother when she was alive' _**

**Zeus paw at his ear _'even so we have no say in this, no matter how much she despise such a thing, Betty is hers and her word is law' _Aphrodite nod, however, both adults are startled by Selene's sudden movement towards them, but they're even more startled by the reason behind the movement.**

**They look up at the figures before them "hey you, what have you done to our brother!" the two teens glare furiously at them, especially Selene, the one holding on to the unconscious male "let him go or I'll tell my Moms what you've done to him!"**

**"we knew he wasn't sick, now hand him over!"**

**The three Ailurans* look from the twin teens to the male then back again, Zeus step forward _'look, we're not the enemy...we're here to...' _**

**the redhead twin once again step in front of her sister "to what..." she growl at him, well more like all of them "to place my Mommy in a false sense of security, she may trust you all, but I don't..." a halo of blue surround her body surprising them all, except her sister, her voice multiply slightly "you three and the others rub us the wrong way, _especially _me, your stench also sickens me, now let him go..." her eyes brighten a brilliant, blazing blue "or die!"**

**They watch in awe, she may not be a prodigy like her mother, but it's still unnerving that one as small as her can call forth her Dragon's Spiritual Power, but just as they're starting to get over one surprise, there is another surprise right after, by the other twin glow with a beautiful yet powerful purple halo as well along with the glow of her eyes "you'll want to listen, we don't know what this is nor do we have control over it yet" both twins crouch low into familiar and slightly different stances, while at the same time eleven more like the three before them, surround the two.**

**Faye smirk looking quite like her dark-haired mother "so be it" Neci's glowing violet eyes narrow, but before either can launch into action like tightly coiled springs, a weak yet strong voice speak up "Faye...Neci...don't...don't hurt them...they...they helped me and Mom...spare them..." the twins calm down and the glows disappear, doing as their brother says as they stare into his half-lidded red eyes "thanks...you two..." he trail off as he fade back into unconsciousness**

**"Kai, Big bro!" the two call for him at the same time.**

**Selene check his pulse "don't worry, little ones, he's just unconscious again" she look up into glaring blue and rust colored eyes**

**"did we ask if he was dead or not...no don't think so..." two servants appear behind the twins "we'll be handling care for our brother..." one of the servants walk over and pick up Kaison "just don't ruffle anymore fur, got it!" all five leave the clan of Ailurans* in the hallways to watch their backs.**

**Golden eyes narrow _'have you found out anything?'_**

**Aphrodite bow and shake her head _'no it still isn't clear which is the Polluted One, but...' _she look in the direction the four footfalls headed in_ 'they sure do take after Sanai, no doubt about it'_**

**Zeus purr quietly_ 'especially the redhead pup, she's headstrong like Sanai, but feisty like Kimberly' _his tail flick back and forth _'good traits for an exceptional Leader, however, the compassion shown by the raven-haired one is what the pack needs to be successful, we'll have to keep a close eye on those two' _his brood nod _'alright shall we prepare my dear?' _**

**Aphrodite yawn _'yes it shall be a long day' _the small clan walk down the hall the five before them is taking**

**_'a very long day indeed' _Zeus add in agreement.**

* * *

_New Chapter_

NimbleJay stand across from her Alpha and close playmate as she eye all the different restraints and instruments to cause damage to any Lycan's body, causing the injuries to last for quite some time, but her attention focus back onto the other Lycan in the room when she began speaking to her _'Elizabeth do you know why I'm punishing you?' _

the single onyx stare last awhile, before the brunette look away _'because I interfered with my brother's execution, allowing him to come and take Master Kaison' _

EbonyMoss snort _'no that isn't why...' _she look at the ceiling _'because you forgot your position as my right hand...' _she look back at her _'do you know why you are my right hand?' _NimbleJay just stare at her as she turn around to fully face her head on _'and no it's _not _because you are a Beta, I couldn't give a good goddamn about that...it should come easy to you since you've known me for well over a century' _

the brunette growl a little and charge at the bigger Lycan _'shut up...' _EbonyMoss fall hard from the tackle she received and somewhat strain under the weight of a single paw on her chest, her playmate lean down, growling louder at her _'I know why, because you talk too damn much to make me forget it' _

EbonyMoss snarl _'watch what you say you one-eyed bitch!' _she force her opponent off her and both she-wolves circle each other.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Kim sit down beside Kaison and watch his unconscious, bandaged form, both of his arms are crossed over his chest, resting in slings, before coming here she lead the Ailuran Clan to the living room to wait for Sanai to meet with them, then as soon as she was free she rushed to the clean room to be with him until he awaken "Momma..." olive eyes look over towards the door as her daughters walk in from the dust-blasting room.

Kim smile at them "hey you two, why are you still here?"

Faye point her thumb towards the door "we're about to leave now, we just wanted to see if Kai woke up yet?" they all look down at the dual-colored haired male as he sleep peacefully

"no, not yet, they say he'll be up soon..." she pause and swallow hard as she remember what the medical physician really said about Kai's health "so go on to Mom and Dad's, I'll call you and let you know when he does."

The two girls continue looking at their brother, rust-colored eyes narrow from what she seen her mother do when talking about Kaison, but dismiss it, Faye rub her neck while sighing "well I guess you were right Neci there ain't nothing we can do"

Neci smile smugly "I told you"

her sister groan in irritation "yeah, yeah no need to rub it in"

rusty eyes narrow again "come now Faye, you have a brain for a reason"

Faye gnash her teeth and grab her shirt "of course, I knew that we couldn't do anything, I'm not stupid!"

her sister laugh at her riled up emotions "I never said you were, did I?"

blue eyes stare at her in a mix of dumbfoundment and anger, she then groan again "whatever..." she grab Neci's arm "we're going, come on, we got brain loaf today!" she almost cheer, causing Neci and Kim to shudder and look at the smaller redhead in disgust, she look at them completely clueless "what?" they shake their head.

Kim smile "nothing, have fun you two"

Faye smirk " sure thing, bye Momma"

Neci doesn't get the chance as her over excited sister pull her towards the door "wait..." the two rush out the room "Faye!" the sable-haired twin can be heard yelling down the hall.

Kim laugh at her daughters' antics "I guess this is what Mom meant, every time she said 'you'll understand a mother's joy when you have kids yourself' I finally get it and..." she look at her son "when she said 'a mother's worry and fear too'..." she lay a hand on his chest, over his heart "sorry we couldn't get to you in time..." her olive gaze turn to Yori, who's still in the room "both of you."

Onyx eyes open then close again "Madam..."

a peach hand land on her arm "just go back to sleep WhiteEclipse..." she laugh "Sanai will get us both if you agitate your wounds"

Yori grunt as she try to sit up "I...I'll be fine...these wounds are nothing" the door open and through even the dust-blaster, the smell of blood bombard their senses, causing them to look over at the two figure, with the amount of blood covering them it's hard to distinguish them from two living begins "uh...Ma...Madam...is...is that you?"

One of the doubled over figures raise their head and the blood saturated river of ink part, revealing a very bloody, green face, however despite the amount of blood on her is surprising, the determined and furious look in her emerald green eye unnerve them "WhiteEclipse listen to Kimmie you need to stay in bed and heal properly."

Realizing the one talking is Shego the two figure the other, silent of the pair is Betty Director and it is confirmed when Shego step forward, activating the dust-blasters and allowing most of the blood covering them to splatter the small room, as soon as the air pressure is cut off, Shego step on through "uh Sanai..." she stumble a little "Sanai!"

Kim and Yori make moves to catch her, but the green woman catch herself and stop them "I'm good..." she grab the wrist of Betty's limp arm and walk on over to the chase, but before she can sit down, multiple hands and arms stop her

"wait Madam Goshin, let us prepare the room for you and the General to recover"

Shego groan and pass Betty off to the closet physician "I'm fine...just take care of Bets..." she straighten up and sigh heavily "I'm going to take a shower" she walk off towards the dust-blaster

"Sanai don't..." the sentence is barely out of Kim's mouth, before the redhead scramble across the bed and make it in time to catch her wife "man that would've been ugly..." she brush the blood soaked hair from Shego's face and smile "why you gotta be so hard-headed" she stand up and hold her mate up by her waist

"Madam let us help you"

Kim shake her head "nah I got it thanks" she walk back over to the chase and lay Shego on it "I wonder why both of them are so covered in blood..." she look down at her now heavy bloodstained clothes "thanks a lot Sanai, now I gotta change..." she groan "just great..." she turn around "let me know when one of them wakes up, please and thank you" she yell over her shoulder as she walk through the dust-blaster room and out the door.

The medical team look around for an area to place Betty on, but not finding a suitable spot, they situate the room around on the other half, where Kaison's old crib or rather the twins' old crib is, lay down layer upon layer of comforters then after washing down both females, set to work on 'repairing' the heavily beaten pair.

'Repair' being a more relaxed term mostly what they have to do is make sure both females are comfortable, since all Lycans tend to heal non-fatal wounds such as the ones, the two are sporting with a good rest, but it's surprising to see the almost healed state they're in considering all the previous blood they were covered in, causing them to wonder what happened to or between the pair.

However, near-fatal wounds are different, they are none repairable, unless the Lycan is a high-ranking being, such as an Alpha, Beta, Dark or Shadow, then the official can live as long as rest and a hardy, fresh and raw meat-filled meal is the doctor order of the day, therefore anything below a Shadow, like a Hunter, Scout, Delta, Guardian and Omega will die no matter what anyone does, although it's often rare and the keyword is _rare _a Hunter Lycan will survive in the same way as the four high rankers will.

The medical team finish up their 'repair' work and leave one of them to monitor the group, while the rest go tend to the Guardians and Scouters that left with the two Alphas earlier that morning.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

A voice call out and echo in the distance over and over again "Sanai...Sanai...Sanai..."

tea-green eyelids twitch then tighten as the voice call out louder and louder until finally the green female gasp for air into full awakeness _'what the hell...' _emerald eyes look around _'is going on?' _

"so you've finally woken up..." the still dazed emerald eyes turn to the source of the voice to find a beautiful, black-maned, almandine colored arctic dragon with a ridge of fur down her back covering her tail, leaving a plume of black fur on the tip, laying idly to the right of her "took you 'bout fucking ever"

Shego blink _'Xing?' _she blink again when she finally realize that didn't come from her mouth

"you can't speak here as if you can in the outside world and..." Xing raise her head and look at her with mesmerizing ruby eyes as her jaws open, releasing a stream of red smoke "who did you expect the boogyman, of course it's me, just because you've never been this realm before, doesn't mean I'm a stranger" emerald eyes look around and is amoured by the simple, yet elegant design of the the room-if you want to call it that-it's more of a cave, but not a normal one, its black walls and ceiling are sparsely covered with illuminated plants, glowing an array of colors, but bathe the cave in a dim shade of white

there are columns, also as black as the walls and adorned with flowers, animals and a dragon hidden in each mural, while the top and bottom are carved out of gold with small almandine and silver flowers of her favorite, lilies, she then look down at the hollowed out space under the bridge and archway of the floor, to see a dense lake of liquid that surprisingly remind her of a very familiar element, always and forever at her disposal, her plasma, however this is different than her normal green energy...it's black with a halo of green and balls of green floating in the dense liquid "well...do you like, I redesigned it after that Drakken and banishment fiasco..."

their gaze lock "yes you can, but it's more mine than yours since it has some of my Spirit power infused with it, making it darker and more powerful than your own, so when you form your own use it with caution, because it will release my power and plasma..." she yawn "now as to why you're here, our children have finally merged completely since the last time."

Shego look surprised for a second then stare at the giant reptile _'really...how'd it go?' _

the ruby dragon seem to smile "very well, however..." her eyes narrow "they used it at an inappropriate time considering they aimed their swords at the innocent patrons, who have nothing to do with what's going on..." the blood red slits glow for a second "you felt my disdain for their actions...during your bloody battle with Bets"

the host think back on the lucky, unblocked combo from her one-eyed best friend, when she tensed in pain as if Vasilisa was slowly and tortuously strangling her while Xing squeeze and electrocute her heart, causing her to fall and writhe in agony, a black clawed hand lay between well-endowed, teardrop breasts then ball into a tight fist "I'll apologized for my interference..." Xing look away "I...I couldn't bear the thought of them possibly laying their hands on the Ailurans, no matter what the Lycans, Dragons and Ailuran's pasts are, the Ailurans were our greatest allies..." the black plasma lake began churning "until those cursed and rejected demon spawn reduced them to Zeus's brood...it boils my blood and whoever they maybe, Lycans, Vampires, Dragons, you or our children, I will prevent all from laying a finger on that Clan" two rows of dense plasma waves, crawling up the walls and splashing against the ceiling on both sides of the Spirit and Host.

Shego scoff in dismissal _'and that _partner _is where we disagree, my Clan and myself is fine, but I'll have to cut it with our future, we finally succeeded in getting Kimmie and I will _not _kill them off because of your loyalty to the Ailurans, I respect them as well, but forget my involvement' _

Xing growl low while turning her baleful glare on her host again "I got it and since you respect my decision...I will wholly respect yours, no matter how much we disagree..." she growl again as everything calm down "never the least, I have put us off topic..." her furred tail beat against the raised, central dais "they have connected, but the scamps haven't talked since the power share, my kids are nervous despite the girls' knowledge of possessing Dragon Spirits, however it's only a matter of time"

Shego smirk and turn to the side to look into the plasma lake _'there's something else you've forgot to mention...' _she give her a side-long glance _'right, Xing?' _

a bellow of smoke flow out of the Arctic Dragon's mouth as thin tendrils of smoke rise off her half hairy and scaly form "you're mistaken, I've forgotten nothing, but yes, I should go ahead and mention the little worm inching her way back onto our path"

Shego wrap her fingers around her neck _'I've long felt the tug of her leash' _

Xing snarl "and I long for her blood, I want to feel the crunch of her bones as I _crush _them in my maw..." she roar mightily in convicted disgust "tear her flesh from her bones, fry her fucking brains into mush..." lightning race across her body, flashing here and there "and so...much..._more..._what she did was unforgivable, not only did she brand you, but myself as well..." emerald eyes land on the white, shiny emblem of their worm's personal design "oh yes she will pay!" Shego continue smirking as she stare at the Dragon then laugh manically.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Betty gasp awake then grab her head in pain "damn Sanai and her Lance of Judgement..." she groan "fucking Spirit Powers..." when she can open her eye she notice the bandages on her hands and arms, she then look down at her now uncovered body and deflate "great now I look like a fucking mummy"

"well your head isn't covered...well most of it anyway"

her single gaze look up to see the white-haired Ailuran female lean on the bed post across from her causing her to nearly backpeddle off her make-shift futon in startlement, but she control herself and glare at her "Selene what the hell...you nearly gave me a heart attack..." she hiss then grab the sheet and cover her now exposed breasts "what are you doing here I thought Sanai told you to find Kimberly?"

Selene walk over to her and sit down "we did but I felt something not right and went to check it out and ended up here..." she point to the side "and I find our harpy, overflowing with bloodlust" Betty blink then it hits her like a slap in the face and she has to look over at the still unconscious plasma-wielder, she can't believe she didn't notice it before, Selene's voice then snap her back to her presence "me and Iwataka-sama was talking before you woke up..." they both look over at the vexed Japanese woman "well I was doing most of the talking..." she lean forward and whisper "she doesn't seem to like me much"

"that is because your presence disturbs me, I know nothing about you and was worried for my Madam and Young Master's...how do you say...sake"

the one-eyed female smirk "well you don't have to worry about Ailurans, like her..." she point at Selene "besides Sanai pardoned them, giving them full immunity and if something is to happen and they betray her, she takes full and _absolute _responsiblity, meaning that..." she stop immediately and look over at the dozing green woman then began laughing.

The other two are perplexed "uh, Elizabeth what the hell is, so funny about what you said?"

Betty wave Selene off as she start to calm down "nothing, just something between Sanai and I that I finally understand, something I've misjudged for a very long time..." she look at Shego again "you always was a mind-fucker and even now I still can't figure you out."

The once unconsciuos, raven-haired beauty slowly sit up "really, well I'm glad I still got it, thought after spending time with Kimmie is leaving me open too much" green meets onyx as the two stare each other down

the brunette is the first to crack, cursing Shego when she does "sadistic bitch"

"and you're a masochistic whore, go figure..." she rip and burn away her bandages "now that we know our roles..." she look at Selene's confused yet amused face "it's time to meet the family."

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

A rainbow of eye colors stare each other down as a band of three face off against a clan of fourteen, Aphrodite decide to break the tense, awkward air by clearing her throat and all attention is focused on her...well 14 out of 17 pair of eyes focus on her.

Kim, Prometheus and Athena are attempting to kill each other with glares, evil, _evil _and _hateful _glares, considering the three are sporting some nasty bruises, to which Shego and Betty laughed at when they saw the siblings, thoroughly teasing them relentlessly and rather _harshly _until Zeus and Selene reprimanded them respectfully.

Zeus clear his throat this time, when to tiny contest of wills prolong too long, the siblings reluctantly avert their baleful gaze from the redhead, who also cut her gaze when Shego rub her back to placid her frayed nerves, however she chuckle to herself about Kim's behavior towards the two.

Aphrodite slowly reach out and pat her mate's knee "thank you dear"

olive eyes take notice of the movement, but that isn't the only thing strange about the sweet, soft spoken Ailuran female's recent actions since meeting her, so she decide to dig into that "uh excuse me Ms. Aphrodite?" soft pink eyes regard her for the moment "can I ask..." Kim pause unsure if she might offend the other woman "are you...are you blind?"

Quick-tempered as always, Athena is the first to react, she shoot out her spot beside her Father and place her foot on top of the coffee table in the middle of the two couches and lean forward "hey Red who are you to just come out and ask a question like that?!"

Not one to back down from a challenge, Kim rise up to meet her "it's just a question, besides I didn't ask you, I asked your Mom, is that a problem?!"

Prometheus is next to get up from his place beside his Mother "yes..._we _do, you have no right to ask her that, it's a forbidden subject"

Kim glare at him "well how the fuck was I suppose to..."

Shego sigh and quickly grab her riled up mate since the redhead typically doesn't curse, that's her department, but on the few occasions it happen, the one it's directed at usually end up on the floor "okay, okay...down girl" Kim is pulled down to her lap, while she hold her in a comfortable, yet strong grip around her middle.

The siblings yowl as they're yanked back down to the couch, by their Father "enough you two"

Athena pull her shirt free of her Father's grip "but Dad, she had over stepped her bounds..." she sneer at the fuming redhead "just because she's Sanai's new toy, she think she..."

"Athena!" the auburn female jerk into herself mewing in fear as her fiery eyes look over into the vengeful glare of her teacher, as she peer over Kim's shoulder "shut...up" she look away then lean forward ready to protest "I said...shut it..." Shego's voice drop two to three octaves as she growl "before I make you"

Zeus slap the back of her head "watch your tongue and what bounds, Kimberly is right, she didn't know and the only way for her to _know _is to ask"

Athena grab her tail and rub it to smooth it's frazzled appearance while muttering until a small green orb strike her right in her chest "ow...dammit..." she turn her fiery eyes on the still scowling green face of her teacher "what I do now?!" another orb is flicked at her forehead "you wanna go?!" she ask jumping to her feet again.

Shego point down at the seat and she sit seething with boiling anger "be glad I'm not skinning you alive right now for your earlier outburst, now remain quiet until we're done, do I make myself clear?"

the Ailuran young woman jump out her seat again "no fair, why aren't you punishing Pro, how come I'm getting it from all sides, huh, all because of little miss intru..." a bigger plasma ball hit her torso and she fall back in her seat hissing in pain and through one strained eye she look at her teacher, who is glaring bloody murder at her until peach hands lower her arm slowly

"Sweety, I think she got it"

Shego continue glaring at Athena then sigh heavily and rest her chin on her mate's shoulder "as to your question, don't worry he's gonna get his once this meeting is over" her emerald eyes turn to the quiet brown-haired male, who can see mischief twinkling in that knowing gleam, causing him to shift a little in his seat, she look back at the slightly singed fiery-eyed female "but bring that up again and I'll fry you next time" she smile at the nod of agreement.

Since the everything has gone silent once again, Aphrodite assuming everything is straightened out answer KIm's question "if everything has settled down now, then yes Kimberly, I am blind, however the does not mean I can't do for myself and because of my aliment, my family has an unspoken agreement to not remind me of it by adjusting themselves all these years until it's not a big element to deal with"

Kim smile and lean further back against Shego "that's nice"

an awkward silence hang in the air and Athena wave her hand painfully "really, really no one's touching that...no one..." she look over at Kim ready to comment, but one glance at the glaring emerald eye glaring at her force that from her head and she groan "ah fuck it I'm finished"

Aphrodite smile at Kim "thank you Kimberly, but I'm not looking for sympathy or praise for what I do on my own, remember I'm not always blind, maybe when things aren't so tense and we have more time I'd be happy to tell you how I came to lose my sight."

Prometheus lay a hand on his mother's "you don't need to..." he glare at Kim "she isn't privy to that"

Kim glare back and growl struggling against her mate "that's it...let me go Sanai...I wanna finish this!"

Shego smirk at Prometheus and lean close to the furious redhead's ear, telling her something unheard by everyone else, something that clearly calm her down, but she continue to glare "alright, you can continue Laoshi."

Aphrodite sigh heavily "my children, please don't antagonize Kimberly further or we shall be here awhile" the main two began to openly comment on that, but one look to their Father dissuade them and they obey "now as to why we're here."

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Shego swallow in anticipation as she lean forward slightly "as you know Sanai and Elizabeth...Selene has informed you that my own Masters have requested it due to some developments soon to come"

sable-brows furrow "what did they say?"

soft pink focus on her intently "that your people are in danger of becoming extinct by a powerful force"

"and that would be?"

the oracle look away "it's difficult to say exactly, since they can't identify the culprit or culprits, they insisted we come to aid in stopping them"

emerald eyes narrow "Laoshi..." the gaze return, however it isnt as intense as it was previously "in all the time, I was training under you, you've never turned away when giving news to whoever the vision was about, whether good _or _bad, yet you do now..." her hold on Kim tighten a little "what _aren't _you telling us?"

The gaze continue for sometime before Zeus step in and handle this tough spot for his internally distraught wife "she told you all she can from what she herself was given, _that's _why we're here...to watch and wait for her Masters to inform her so that you can deal with them swiftly in your own manner"

Shego continue to stare, but cut it and hide in Kim's hair for a few seconds then raise her head "is there anything else?"

Feeling somewhat better Aphrodite nod "two things...Kimberly I have some to inform you of..." this interest the redhead "I'm sure you've all noticed how different she is compared to the average Lycan right?"

Betty lean forward this time "but doesn't that stem from her life as a 'human'?"

the soft spoken Ailuran shake her head "no if that was the case, she'd be smaller than the average Lycan even her colleague rankers, Omegas, due to her subconscious surpressing her true heritage..."

three servants come into the lavish living room with trays of refreshments then leave, glancing at the Alurans Clan with malice in their eyes causing the green woman to sigh "excuse them"

Zeus pour his wife a cup of tea "it's alright Sanai our past interactions were not pleasant ones, here honey"

Aphrodite slowly reach out for the cup as it's gently placed in her hands "thank you, one moment" she start to drink, but is stopped by her son

Prometheus softly place his hand on her arm, so as to not make her spill the steaming drink "Mother wait, wouldn't it be better if we tasted it?"

she smile at him "no need, I trust them, if they did anything to it it would show them as traitors in Sanai and Elizabeth's eyes"

golden eyes look across the room to see the one-eyed women calmly enjoying her own cup "and with Elizabeth enjoying her cup, it's fine to drink"

the brunette open her eye, nearly choking and dropping her cup causing the others to laugh at her, she clear her throat and set her dish down "what the hell is everyone staring at, I'm thirsty, I thought it'd never get here" Shego just shake her head with and amused and evil smile on her face

"well now that the intermission is done, let us continue..." torbie ears twitch "where was I..oh yes...Kimberly has a part of Xing with in hr, but it's not a separate entity as it is with Sanai, they are one and the same, but still different that you can spot her other half, due to Xing being an infant within the child Sanai, she could easily merge with the newborn Kimberly when she was bitten and take on her growing personality and become a secondary host to her body."

Green and onyx gazes look at Kim's body then the Alpha pair share a look then back at the oracle as Kim ask "what do you mean 'secondary host' you mean she can take over?"

the blind oracle nod "but not in the same sense that the original does with Sanai's body, you gain the human termed equivalent of superpowers like that of..." she pause as she think on a great reference

"like Superman, but you know without the flying and the crazy eye laser..." all eyes look over at the teenage blond and spotted onyx-haired bombshell staring at her reflection in the mirror as she continue on "like your speed, strength and critical thinking will enhance even five of your six senses will be heightened" orange, red rimmed eyes look from the mirror and stare back confused and annoyed "what...that's how it is?"

Shego smirk "nothing, Artemis"

"however it was an impressive analogy" Betty comment causing the dual-haired bombshell to blush

"hell yeah for a comic book geek" but that comment cause her to be annoyed again and she stick her tongue out at her green-skinned teacher, who just continue smirking.

Aphrodite set her cup down after taking another sip "yes that's what it entails, which explain your past recreations as a world class hero, you are special, a prodigy equalling Sanai" Kim turn and smile at her mate

"don't be smug Cupcake you still won't be able to beat me"

"you wanna go?"

a twinkle spark in emerald eyes and hungry look take over her face _'do you want to ask that will sitting in my lap?' _

the redhead shrug _'maybe...'_ her own eyes and face take on a hungry look as she drawl out that one word then eep when a sharp pain course through her from her butt

_'bad Princess, pay attention' _

Kim once playful nature ebb away and she deflate _'alright, but as soon as we're done...you're mine' _

Shego tighten her hold on the redhead when she lean back against her again _'but don't you want a piece of Athena and Pro first?' _

olive eyes narrow _'totally, but they can wait' _

Shego just smirk "excuse us Laoshi, please continue" the pale-skinned Aliuran nod while smiling a knowing smile.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Aphrodite pass her empty cup to her husband while changing her sitting position, leaning forward to stare at the women intently "it's...about your son" this _really _gains the parents' attention "tell me what you know about him?"

Green eyes continue to stare, until one pair close and she shrug, while smirking "what's to know, he's ours, end of story" her teacher chuckle at her response "what is it?"

Aphrodite wave her off "nothing Sanai it's just your crude way of speaking always amuse me"

the plasma-wielder scoff "blame that _woman's _side of the family"

the laughter die out instantly "you still haven't gotten past that have you?"

emerald eyes narrow "you've gotten off topic Laoshi"

the blind teacher lean back and raise her hands in surrender "forgive me, as is my eyes, so is your Mother, she's a taboo subject, I will not pry..." she return to her neutral position she had before "honey my cup please" she take a sip of the refilled cup "do you know his true origins, yes he's human, but he's by far the most exceptional being than the Duran female hosts...combined" the three Lycans are shocked, even Xing raise her head to listen closely at the explanation.

Kim recover first "but if he's a human...how can he be that powerful?"

Aphrodite pull her cup from her lips again, smiling "how about you listen to the explanation from someone closer to you..." she look up at the shadow in the corner "come on out young man" everyone follow her gaze to see a dark figure drop to the ground

"Ron!"

"Ronald?"

"Buff-oof...I mean _Ron..._yay!" Shego strain from the elbow to her ribs "I think you cracked something this time Princess"

olive eyes roll and she kiss her cheek "I'll make it up to you later" she then go over to the blond male as he uncover his face while smiling that forever goofy smile

"hey KP...I mean KPG, what's up?" he pull her into a hug

"nothing much Ron..." she strain "uh Ron...you're crushing me"

he laugh and let her go "sorry Kim just missed ya"

she take a deep breath "yeah me too..." she give him a good once over "wow Ron you're...buffer and you're jaw is chiseled..." she smirk "you even grew taller"

"yeah someones been drinking his milk" Kim look over at her wife, who shrug smiling her ass off

Ron laugh again "nah, you should see Wade he's bigger than me, but look at you you haven't changed much besides growing a foot and some inches and..." he lean in close and his eyes soften "never mind..." his eyes brighten again "man time warp is something"

she look saddened for a second then shake it off "so why are you here?"

"_we _came to talk to you and Shego about what the cat-lady said" he dodge a plasma blast

"she has a name...idiot" Shego murmur the last word and he just smile at her

"_we, _is Mika with you?"

he nod "and Hana, they're in the Clean Room"

"okay well does she know about what you're about to tell us?"

he shake his head "by the time I was going to tell her I noticed she was upset about something and asked me to leave her along for a bit, so I decided we come here so I can tell all of you at the same time..." he look over at the pink-eyed female sipping her tea calmly "until I heard her talking about it, I thought I was saved from getting blasted by Shego..." the green woman flick him off "so I was going to tell Mika myself while she told you, but she's right if I tell you, you'll be able to handle it better, considering the topic"

"kudos Ronny-boy, you beat Drakken for longest, uninterrupted rant ever!" she fake enthusiasm, he look over at her confused, but Kim hold him off with and 'explain later.'

Ron close his eyes, sighing heavily then tuck away his mask and cowl "when Kai was a baby, on the day the late Mr. Acoose asked me to find Shego, I laid my hand on his belly to comfort him and I saw something that rushed past my view so fast I couldn't understand it all, that is until some years later, when Sensei taught me how to slow it down..." he walk over to the windows and lean against the table there, his eyes still closed "the images I saw were recorded memories of someone's past a past Kai as an infant shouldn't have had and it's the reason the Vampires are always after him"

Shego form another ball of plasma "don't fuck with us Buffoon, what's up with all the skirting around, give it to us straight or so help me..."

Ron finally open his eyes and they're hard as steel "Kaison is both not and_ is _your son, Shego"

the three Lycan are left clueless and Shego growl "dammit BlueDeath you're pissing me off, of course he's my son, I raise and love him like any Mother would so what proves your twisted logic?!"

the blond ninja scratch his head "you misunderstand, biologically speaking he's yours and not...well mostly his memories are what makes him yours...I guess..." he end up looking confused himself, but shake it off as Shego's power dies "when I remembered what your Mom said about your other half, Vasilisa, it explained the woman I saw in the slowed down version...it was you..." he smile feeling proud of himself "or one of your past lives..." he groan as a solid mass hit him like a two ton truck as a tight grip make him struggle to breathe

"bullshit, explain yourself, you blond bastard!"

Kim step forward "Sanai let him go your hur..."

"stay out of this Kim!" the redhead stop and back up knowing it's a serious manner if her mate isn't using her nicknames and it's dangerous for Ron if she continue to butt in, but she has to put a stop to it, Shego lean close to the blond "I'll demand again...explain yourself, you blond bastard" she tell him menacingly slow and with a deep growl.

Ron pull at her fingers in vain "Kaison...is the first Dragon...Spirit...that was sent...into exile...by the King...you and Vasilisa...fought...18 years ago"

Shego release him and Ron fall to his hands and knees gasping for air "no then that would mean..." she scream as she form a plasma ball and throw it at a wall, where it explode "no way...I...I didn't...I couldn't..." thin streams of red smoke rise off her body

Kim walk over to her "Sanai...Sanai..." she reach out to lay her hand on Shego's shoulder

a green clawed hand grab her wrist and look her hard in the eyes "I said stay out of it" she shove her redhead mate back then disappear.

Kim stumble a couple feet, but catch her footing and rush over to her best friend "Ron are you alright?"

he smile up at her "never better KP"

she help him up and eye the blind Ailuran "Ms. Aphrodite can you explain this?"

Aphrodite chuckle "sure Kimberly take your seat."

**_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_**

The two friends walk over to the couch, Betty is still occupying "where should I start..." she take another sip and pass the once again empty cup to her mate "well Dragon King Dresden was a tyrannical but wise king, he ruled with an iron fist, but he was fair..." she chuckle again "I know it goes against everything bad about him, however it's how he was...well one of his three mates, bore him five hatchlings, four males and one female, Savva, Vadim, Bohadan, Miroslav and Zlata, the son Bohadan was a prodigy from the start...you see while the average Dragon had one or two powers he had five...and his father favored him for it, seeing him as the next heir to his throne..."

"this in turn caused strife to consume the older hatchlings, so one day, while playing with his older siblings, they beat him unconscious and just as he was waking up they forced him from the Dragon Realm..." she clear her throat "he tried forcing his way back in once realizing his situation, by using the words chanted by his eldest sister, but since he was a mere hatchling and slightly groggy when she recited the words, he couldn't open the portal, so like a good child, he waited for his parents to save him..."

"however after many years of waiting hope turned to despair, despair to anger, which made him lash out, rebelling against his Father's teachings of attacking the humans... she shift in her seat "after awhile he learned to place a piece of his conscious into humans, leaving his Spirit inside his to keep it alive, manly men then women when he discovered they don't go mad from his rage, leaving him open when he needs to hide his body..."

"one night when he was ready to go out and cause chaos again a voice call out 'so this is where you live is it?' he turn around just as a woman, looking exactly like Sanai, in her teen years step into the cave smiling at him, he roar at her, hoping to scare her 'damned mortal, what are you doing here, if you leave now I will show mercy and allow it'...in our history of the event it is said she uncover her ears and smile up at him again 'it's been too long has it...my son'..."

"Bohadan rise high in surprise then roar at her again in anger 'lies, my Mother isn't a mortal, besides she and Father forgot me here while allowing the others to exile me, so I have no Mother!' he swat her across the cave and into the rock wall, our records says she took his beatings as she plead with him to believe and understand her, but he refused, until she was almost dead, she showed herself through a ghost-like apparition, ten feet above her body and says these words..."

"exactly..'I'm sorry Bohadan, it seems I couldn't convince you before my death, but I want to say I love you and I'm so very proud of what you've grown into you're really one of a kind...goodbye, my son' the apparition disappear and the woman fall to the cavern floor, shocked and in great distress, Bohadan try looking for any sign she isn't dead yet,feeling a tiny rise and fall of her chest under his thumb her gently lay her down and extract his soul from his body thus killing himself and place himself inside her to heal her body, making Sanai the first Dragon reborned human and host to the first Dragon Spirit and Bohadan to be the first Spirit to permanently reside in a human host" she sit back finished with her recount on history.


	10. Shego's rampage

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Progidal Daughter: Debt**

Kim and Ron stare at her in their attentive unblinking positions, until Betty snap and they finally blink "wow...uh...wow"

Betty roll her eye "use your words Kimberly"

green eyes glare at her embarrassed for her lost of words, but her tongue isn't so numb "shush Lizzie"

Betty gasp and glare at the redhead "did you just call me Lizzie?"

the redhead lean over towards her "yeah I did, gotta problem with it?"

Betty lean forward as well "yeah I do...no on and I mean _no one _calls me _Lizzie"_

Kim lean over more "then do something about it"

the brunette close the distance "you. me. Dojo..._now" _

Kim open her mouth to agree, but a strained voice catch their attention "hey guys...I'm glad for...the bond you...have, but...my nuts...arent...so..." both women look down and remove their elbows, allowing the blond to sigh in relief

"sorry Ron..." olive eyes look up at Betty "lets go _Lizzie" _

her onyx eye narrow as she grab the front of Kim's shirt "oh you're so going down" the two rush out the room and nearly tear the door from the frame and almost mow a servant walking by, into the floor.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

A small malatto hand jerk on auburn hair and fiery eyes look over her shoulder at the perp in annoyance "where is Sanai...is she gonna come back?"

Athena sigh and pick up the mid-dark, grey-haired boy, of about six in human years and sit him on her lap "of course she is Orion, but I don't know where she is, bud?"

he lay his head on her shoulder "but if Kim is her will she be alright alone?"

his sister bare her fang for a quick second then rub his back soothingly "yeah, yeah she'll be fine this is Sanai we're talking about" he nod and rest his whole body against her while sucking his thumb.

Prometheus suck his teeth at the sight "stop coddling him, he's too old for that"

the auburn teen glare at him "not everyone is a soul-less bastard like you, so butt out!"

he shrug and look ahead "but he does pose an excellent question..._will _Sanai be alright in that state?"

"whether she will or not, we can't stop her as she is now, only Kimberly has that power and she is in enough state of mind to refuse"

"yeah but how long will that last?"

Zeus hum to himself "who knows Artemis, but we can't dwell on that, no, I propose we retire to our assigned rooms and rest, we've had a long journey" his brood agree and follow their parents out the elegant living room.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

An angry, unearthly roar echo throughout the forest as frightened animals scurry and scatter away from the scary being as fast as they can, since anything too slow is killed instantly, leaving a bloody trail of mangled limbs and mushy piles of flesh, fur and feathers, but as soon as it started it ends.

On an Arizona military facility, chattering soldiers inspect weapons, vehicles and other equipment before the first roars of a engines drown out the voices "hey Lt. Breda have your squad checked the Bandersnatch?"

"no sir General we were on our way to do just that, sir!"

the mustachioed, eye patched male smile and nod "then see to it Lt."

the redhead salute and walk out to the heavily armored tank they've nicknamed the Bandersnatch for its ability to tear through almost anything like paper, it sits in the afternoon sun, glistening with its new military colored paint job, Lt. Breda stand back in awe of its might "look at it men..." he grab a soldier "have you ever seen anything more beautiful, no one can defeat us with this..." he laugh "we can push back a continent with her" the soldier he has hostage smile uncomfortably, however all the men standing close to the tank aren't prepared to be blown back into the warehouse wall by an unknown enemy.

Lt. Breda get up on his hands and shake his head with a groan and look up at the tank to see it caved in and crinkled as a red, smoked figure stand in the center staring at him, he get to his feet in a stupor "how...why...what..." and walk over to the disfigured tank, forgetting the figure, he grab his head in bewilderment "how could this happen that tank was indestructible, so how..." red wisps of smoke catch his attention again and he look up into glowing green eyes that glare down at him with frightening malice.

The other soldiers inside the facility rush out, guns drawn "hold fire your everyone..." the one-eyed General step forward and stand beside Lt. Breda, both men ten feet from the crinkled metal, he smile up at the figure "greetings I'm Gen. Bradley, may I ask what are you and why are you here?" the figure turn its intense green eyes from Lt. Breda to the General and stare in silence then raise her hand as it slowly glow black with a green halo.

All soldiers take aim in return, but just as the ball grow in its palm the eyes leave the men and look over her shoulder to something the men can't see, however they jump when the figure unexpectantly disappear from the tank, flying/skipping across the tarmac, straight through the fence as another replace it, this one they can unmistakingly see a female figure engulfed in light green smoke, who rest on the vehicle for an instant then disappear.

Lt. Breda look to the one-eyed male "uh Gen. Bradley what do you make of it sir?"

"I'm not sure, but I say follow af..." all heads turn to the sound of explosions in the distance then see arches of lightning dance across the sky followed by another explosion and more lightning

"Sir?"

The General swallow thickly "stand down men our battle is not with them, back to stations" the order is repeated loudly so every man and woman around will hear and obey

"what in the hell are they?"

"devils, Colonel, devils."

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Shego backflip as projectiles are raining down on her, therefore she retaliated by sending a powerful discharge of lightning flying at her opponent, engulfed in a brilliant yellow smoke, however the teen in yellow disappear before being hit and reappear beside her and kick the green woman, who goes skipping three feet and roll into a crouch and spring off the balls of her feet at her opponent, tackling the teen into a rock face.

The female in green appear on a ledge over looking the fight below as the green smoke dissipate, she cross her arms as her brow furrow "why now of all times?"

a deep growl gains her attention **'she had to know, no need to keep it hidden any longer' **she sigh as her green eyes suddenly look over to her right as a wild, mohawked blond in her late teens with a pink fringe appear next to her sitting on the ledge in a lean forward position while turquoise smoke fade away.

"Wow, they're really wailing on each other..." she lean forward more "so who do you think will win?" her smile show how excited she is about this battle.

Another person make their self known "does it matter, but if I had to say...Sanai"

the blond suck her teeth "you always say her, I say Kahe will beat her ass..." bright sea green eyes look up "what do you think Ma?"

green eyes regard her curiously then close as she wave the question off "tch, it's obvious with the rate its going, neither will win, they'll have a draw, simple as that" her arms across as she open her eyes to see Shego being slammed into pillar after pillar until both become buried in the last then burst out and instantly attack each other "however I'm with On Mu if I have to choose it'll be Sanai..." her daughter groan "sorry Tao Le, but Kahekili still can not fully control her Spirit making it difficult for her to reach her full potential."

Tao Le look at her mother indignant that she'd say that while watch the blond teen fend off their cousin "but it's because of that Berserker point that makes her formidable and likely to win, I mean she fights as a wild, cornered animal, surviving only on basic instinct"

On Mu hum in thought "she's right Dàmā Zǐ' Ān, but Tao I still choose Sanai on winning this fight?"

Tao Le groan again "On Mu you have no winning strike yourself when it comes to betting, so why exactly are you betting?" an out cry of pain from Kahekili cut off On Mu's reply, they look over the ledge to see a bright orb of light, forced hard into her solar plexus, then a clawed hand grab her head and slam it to the ground with such force it crack, but she doesn't stay down for long, because two pillars of stone rise up from the ground smashing Shego in between them, then more rise up trapping her, leaving her head exposed.

Shego struggle in vain to free herself then scream out in anger as Kahekili stalk over to her and begin wailing on her face merciously, causing Tao Le to laugh in triumph "see I told you, set , match, game over!"

Zi An smirk "don't think so, everything is coming to a boil"

the blond look at her confused "what do you mean is already in check, all she has to do is slide into checkmate and I'm in the money!"

the brunette point down at the duo "take a look" all eyes watch the display below again

"what you want us to see Sanai's Spirit form die out?"

"no keep watching."

Seeing the smoke dissipate, Kahekili began laughing in pure joy as she continue beating on Shego, who seem to be sleeping, but a bright green light surround the green woman's body, turning the stone to lava then red smoke engulf her form again and the fighting resume with Kahekili being sternum kicked thirty feet into a wall of stone right under the three observers.

Tao Le begin throwing a tantrum "dammit we were so close, but Sanai had to go and ruin it with her ruiny ruinness..." she spread her arms out and stare at the sky then groan and roll over "tell me when the fight is over"

On Mu tap her with his foot "aww come on she might win, so keep watching"

she wave him away "stop On, I'm bored with it now"

"leave the baby alone On Mu, she can mope if she wants to"

Tao Le sit up about to cry "I'm not moping and I'm not a baby...Sanai always win the fight, so why can't she lose just once?!"

a brown eyebrow raise "she always win huh..." she watch the duo again "nah that's not the case, since she and Vasilisa are one and the same, she has lost on numerous occasions, but as herself she has lost a fourth of that amount, so I can't agree with that statement Tao Le, she just learn from them and develop new ways to win next time..." she smile at her daughter "you're the same you just don't realize it yet, with Kahekili, we're not sure her strengths just yet and as for On Mu, well I say he's a dope, but Sanai has another name for him."

The Chinese male in question cross his arms and narrow his eyes "and that would be?" he wouldn't put it past his oldest female cousin to insult him and the giggle his aunt makes cause him to believe she did and agitates him

"a Strategist"

he deflate in shock "say what?"

"you heard me, of all the grandkids, she trust your opinion more on planning anything, she told us adults you're the go to guy to count on, but that's what _she _said, however I don't see it"

Tao Le stare at her mother then stifle a giggle of her own when she notice a twinkle of mischief in her green eyes "come on Ma, don't be mean"

"I'm not that what Sanai said"

the blond can't hold it anymore "that's not what I meant and you know it!"

Zi An turn away from the two and watch the fight again "I don't know what you're talking about" clueless On Mu look from daughter to mother for an explanation, but soon give up and continue watching as well.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Tao Le snort then stretch as she wake up "oh man, where..." she gasp and sit up when an explosion go off to her right "what the...are they still at it?"

On Mu yawn "yep and I'm tired your watch"

the blond teen scratch her back and head "oh man..." she look up at the dark sky "how long have they been fighting?"

he yawn again "over 12 hours, you've been sleep for 5 and 1/2 of those..." he fall back arms outstretched "night"

Tao Le watch the duo for a bit then realize something "hey, wait...where's Ma?" On Mu lazily point behind her, she look over to see her mother sitting up, indian style "is she sleep?"

he grunt "she's been like that since sunset, so more than likely" he roll over on his side and is asleep immediately.

Sea-green eyes roll and she climb up to where her mother is "Ma...hey Ma you awake?" she peek over the edge and spot the brunette nodding with drool dripping/sliding out her mouth causing her to shudder in disgust "you and Xīn Dàmā are a handful" she look over at the fight "damn this is a battle royale and it doesn't look to be ending anytime soon..." she lay her head on the cold rock ledge with a weary groan "what happened to get Sanai angry like this, in order to continue the fight and how long do they intend to keep it up?"

"Rage"

Tao Le shriek and fall ten feet to the other ledge then glare up at Zi An, who is looking don at her surprised "Ma don't do that...I thought you were sleep?!"

the brunette scoff and look at the fight "who could, with you yammering on..." she yawn then sit back up as her daughter begin her climb again "and I was having this nice dream of your father...he was ly..."

"duh duh duh duh...I don't want to know, the last one was seared into my brain for months, so no sharing time" she sigh "man, so what set Sanai off like this?"

"the truth about her past"

"her past?"

Zi An nod "long ago the first ancestor of the Dragon Spirit hosts, killed the Dragon Spirit possessor"

"yeah yeah yeah, I know that, we were told that as kids, what's _that _got to do with Sanai?"

green eyes roll "everything, Sanai and the ancestor are the same and the possessor was her fallen son, who because of his deep seeded hatred towards his kin almost killed her, but because of a vision killed himself to save her and now that she knows the truth and Vasilisa remembers her first life as a human, blame herself for the start of all this calamity on the Duran women and Sanai, who can not bare children is angered about having to 'kill' her 'firstborn' child"

Tao Le is confused "but Bohadan wasn't her child?"

"that's where you are mistaken, as I said before Sanai and Vasilisa are one and the same, so because of that Bohadan is essentially Sanai's son as well and since the comet made her body unusable for a fetus to develope, she feels Vasilisa's pain and anger for putting her son through that and inadvertently causing his death..." the blond nod to show she understands "but even that only explains part of the problem"

"what do you mean?"

"if that was the source of her anger, then duking it out with Kaha should've calmed her down after a few hours of trading blows and we'd be at home, but I have a feeling there's more to this than a few centuries old grudge..." she bite down on the nail of her thumb "shit, what am I missing?"

Tao Le study her mother for a second then dismiss it "I wonder how Kim 'em are taking this?"


End file.
